Roxfort Hangja
by G Lamaro
Summary: Április elseje Roxfortban is a bolondozás, a tréfák napja. A Tekergők ezúttal egész napos tréfálkozásba fognak: rábeszélik Dumbledore professzort, hogy iskolarádiót üzemeltethessenek a nap folyamán.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Jó reggelt, Roxfort!**_

Roxfort folyosóit diákok százai lepték el. Sokan órára siettek, mások csoportokba verődve beszélgettek, néhányan – egyesek szerint a „stréber aljanép" – egy-egy nyugodtabb sarokban, vagy ablakpárkányon gubbasztva tanulni próbáltak, míg az ellentétes érzelműek különböző varázslójátékokkal múlatták az idejüket. Nem kevesen közülük a Zonkó Csodabazár termékeivel szórakoztatták magukat és társaikat, és kergették az őrület határára a Roxfort gondnokát, Frics urat.

Azonban ezen „megátalkodott bajkeverők" közül ma hiányoztak a főkolomposok, Frics úr nem kis meglepetésére. A négy fiú, akiket mindenki Roxfort elsőszámú bajkeverőinek tartott, és a „Tekergők" néven ismert, jelen pillanatban az igazgatói irodában tartózkodtak, és komoly hangvételű megbeszélést folytattak Dumbledore professzorral és a házvezető tanárukkal, McGalagony professzorral.

Amikor kiléptek az igazgatóiból, arcukon izgatottság és büszke elégedettség keveréke látszott. Mivel több órájuk aznap már nem volt, csakhamar eltűntek a többi diák szeme elől és csak késő este látta egy-két sokáig fennmaradó őket a hálószobájukba menni.

- JÓÓÓÓ REGGELT, ROXFORT! – zengett az egész kastély az ébresztőnek is beillő hangáradattól másnap reggel. – Itt a Roxfort Hangja, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola iskolarádiója. A mikrofonnál a mai műsorvezetők: a Tekergők, vagyis Ágas…

- Tapmancs…

- Holdsáp…

- És Féregfark.

- Nem kell megijedni, nem fogjuk minden reggel kiugrasztani a diákságot az ágyból, hogy pálcát ragadva keressék az iskolát, illetve őket ért támadás forrását – hadarta James Potter vigyorogva. – Mélységes sajnálattal tudatjuk Frics úrral és a mardekárosokkal, hogy a mai napon nem tudunk velük személyesen foglalkozni, de ígérjük, hogy igyekszünk jóvátenni ezt az udvariatlanságot.

- Igen, így van, Ágas – vette át a szót Sirius. – Nem kell elkeseredni senkinek, a Roxfort Hangja csak a mai napon gondoskodik a szórakozásról, holnaptól ismét rendelkezésére állunk az említetteknek éppúgy, mint Roxfort legszebb lányainak. De most lássuk a híreket! Holdsáp?

- Köszönöm, Tapmancs! Tehát a hírek: Roxfort vezetése tekintettel arra, hogy amúgy sem tudnák megakadályozni az április elsejei tréfákat, a mai napon kivételesen enyhébb szigorral lépnek fel a tréfás kedvű diákok ellen. Azonban nyomatékosan felhívják mindenki figyelmét, hogy a veszélyes varázslatok használatát, illetve a más varázslatokkal, vagy egyéb módon okozott veszélyhelyzetek, sérülések előidézését továbbra is teljes szigorral honorálják pontlevonásokkal és büntetőmunkákkal.

- A témához kapcsolódik a hír, hogy a Dumbledore Professzor Ideiglenes Bizottság értékelni fogja a tréfákat, és a legjobbak díjakat nyerhetnek – tette hozzá James. – A díjak kategóriái: a legötletesebb tréfa, a legszebben végrehajtott varázslat, a legjobb bájitallal végrehajtott tréfa, a leginkább sikeres tréfa, illetve pályázni lehet a legtöbb áprilisi tréfát elsütő diák címére is. A díjazottak jutalmáról a DPIB gondoskodik. Édesszájúak előnyben!

- Hmm… Lehet, hogy McGalagony professzor ezért egyezett bele olyan könnyen, hogy mi legyünk a Roxfort Hangja műsorvezetői? – kérdezte Sirius. – A díjak nagy részét biztos bezsebeltük volna.

- Minden bizonnyal, Tapmancs barátom – válaszolt James vigyorogva. – Nagyon ravasz!

- Szinte már mardekáros húzás volt – tette hozzá Peter. – Természetesen a szó legpozitívabb értelmében.

- Egyetértek – mondta Remus. – A nap másik fontos híre, hogy ma fordított nap lesz Roxfortban, vagyis az összes órát valamelyik diák fogja megtartani, a tanárok pedig beülnek a diákok közé. Néhány név a diákprofesszorok közül: Lily Evans, Perselus Piton, Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom, és Rose McAndrews. A diákprofesszoroknak joga van órán pontokat adni és levonni, valamint büntető munkára küldeni, de ezeket a tantárgy professzorának jóvá kell hagynia.

- Érdekes órák lesznek – jegyezte meg James. – Kíváncsi leszek Malfoy, vagy Piton órájára, vajon mivel állnak elő?

- Szerintem inkább Evans órájára leszel kíváncsi Ágas barátom – veregette vállon Sirius nevetve. – Erről jut eszembe, még tartozunk a hallgatóknak pár hírrel.

- Így igaz, Tapmancs! – bólogatott James vigyorogva. – Sajnálattal jelentjük mindazoknak, akiket érint, hogy Francoette Chelatotte professzor első órái elmaradnak, ugyanis Roxfort olasz származású jóslástan tanárát előre nem látható okokból baleset érte, melynek során többszörös kéz és lábtörést szenvedett. A professzorra Frics úr talált rá a hajnali órákban, a pincébe vezető lépcső alján a hangosan hortyogó Sybill Trelawney, hetedéves hugrabugos diák mellett. A professzor és Trelawney jelenleg is a gyengélkedő és Madam Pomfrey vendégszeretetét élvezi.

- Erről én is hallottam – szólt közbe Peter. – Idefelé jövet hallottam, amint néhány hollóhátas beszélgetett az esetről. Egyikük állítása szerint a professzor azt mondta, azért nem látta előre a veszélyt, mert elhomályosította látását a baleset helyszínén még hajnalban is nagy töménységben érezhető cherry illat.

- Hmm... akkor azért volt reggel hőn szeretett gondnokunk olyan szórakozottan jókedvű? – kérdezte Sirius elgondolkodva.

- Lehetséges... – válaszolta James.

- Elnézést, Ágas! – szólt közbe Remus. – Frissen kaptuk a hírt, mely szerint a Griffendél klubhelyisége árvíz sújtotta területté vált a lányok hálótermeiből leömlő víztől. Meg nem erősített híreink szerint, valaki időjárásbűbájt használt a lányok ébresztésére, amit kissé eltúlozhatott. A felhőszakadás méretű eső nem sokkal adásunk kezdete után kezdődött egyszerre az összes lányhálóban, és mindent eláztatott. Jelenleg a klubhelyiségben fél méteres víz áll, és folyamatosan emelkedik a vízszint. A bőrig ázott lányokat a felsőbb éves fiúk a saját hálótermeikbe menekítették, ahol a többiek szárítóbűbájokkal és takarókkal várták őket.

- Húú, hogy én miért nem lehetek most ott? – kiáltott fel James arcán széles vigyorral. – Szívesen felmelegíteném Evanst!

- Kétlem, hogy lenne erre lehetőséged – mosolygott Remus. – A lány prefektusok ugyanis Lily Evans vezetésével a trópusinak is beillő esőzések elhárításán dolgoznak. A hírt egyébként az a két alsóéves hozta, akiket McGalagony professzorhoz küldtek segítségért. Egyben pedig átadták a professzor üzenetét, mely szerint mélységesen reméli, hogy nincs közünk az esethez, mert ellenkező esetben nagyon komoly következményekkel kell számolnunk.

- McGalagony professzornak üzenjük, hogy ezúttal teljes őszinteséggel, és tiszta szívvel állíthatjuk, hogy semmi közünk a dologhoz – mondta James. – Még csak nem is tudtunk róla.

- Így van – helyeselt Sirius. – Mi nem vagyunk ennyire amatőrök. Igaz, Ágas?

- Pontosan! – kontrázott James. – Tapmancs barátom jól mondja. Ha mi találtuk volna ki ezt a tréfát, az esőt a lányok ágyaira korlátozzuk, mivel nem akarnánk eláztatni minden ruhájukat, tanszereiket és a már megírt házi feladataikat. Mit másolnánk le akkor? Mégsem élhetünk mindannyian Holdsáp házi feladatából!

- Jól mondtad, Ágas! Ilyen áradást legfeljebb a mardekárosok hálóiban okoznánk, oda pedig ugye nem tudunk bejutni. Na de ha már a mardekárosoknál tartunk, szóljanak a hírek róluk! Pletykarovatunk következik. Ágas?

- Azonnal, Tapmancs – válaszolt James, miközben előkereste a megfelelő pergament. – Perselus Piton, miután tegnap délután elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, az egész estét bájitalfőzéssel töltötte, ugyanis Madam Pomfrey a fejsérülései tisztítása közben véletlenül a haját is megtisztította, mely szemtanúk szerint olyannyira jól állt neki, hogy némelyikük még egy randit sem utasított volna vissza. Titkos forrásból tudjuk, hogy Piton az este folyamán kéréseket is teljesített háztársainak, így több adag szerelmi bájital készült a mardekáros lányok megrendelésére. Vigyázat fiúk, a mardekáros lányok mostantól veszélyesek lehetnek, bár ez esetben elsősorban a mardekáros fiúkra.

- Így igaz, Ágas – vette át a szót Sirius. – Bár van két mardekáros hölgy, akik ebből a szempontból már nem lesznek veszélyesek. Kémeink jelentették, hogy Lucius Malfoy és Narcissa Black kapcsolata jó úton halad, még ebben az évben meglesz az eljegyzés, és Narcissa RAVASZ vizsgái után pedig az esküvő is.

- Előre is sok boldogságot kívánunk a mardekáros álompárnak. – szólt közbe James. – Tényleg!

- Rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban... – mondta Sirius homlokrácolva. – Csak azt tudnám, miért?

- Valószínűleg azért, mert így rokonságba kerülsz Malfoy-jal – válaszolt Remus.

- A fene! Tényleg! – kiáltott fel Sirius meglepetésében. – Narcissa, miért teszed ezt velem? Te mindig rendes lány voltál. Hát nem elég nekem Trixi, most még a Mardekár hidrogénszőke kaszanováját is behozod a rokonságba?

- Nos, ha már a kedves Bellatrix Blacknél tartunk, van még egy rossz hírem számodra, Tapmancs – mondta Remus sajnálkozva.

Sirius elgyötört arccal nézett barátjára.

- Mondd, Holdsáp! Ne kímélj!

- Újabb rokoni kapcsolatot vehetsz előjegyzésbe. Malfoy kitartó felkészítése nyomán, tegnap este Rodolphus Lestrange végre sikeresen elhívta randevúra Bellát a következő roxmortsi hétvégére. Meg nem erősített híreink szerint ezt a műveletet már reggel elkezdte, de többször elfelejtette a mondat végére, hogy mit is akart, így hol a bájitaltan házi feladatot kérte el tőle, hol pedig ebédelni hívta a Nagyterembe. Egyes vélemények szerint Bella nemhogy nem sírta el magát örömében, de a beleegyező válaszát valószínűleg nagyban elősegítette az a rivalló, amit az édesanyjától kapott, melyben a kedves anyuka felhívta a figyelmét néhány kötelességére.

- Hát igen, így megy ez az aranyvér mániás családoknál... – mondta James. – Látod, Bella? Ha követnéd Tapmancs barátom példáját, nem kellene Lestrange-dzsel randiznod. Én például azzal randizok, akivel én akarok, nem szólnak bele az őseim. Erről jut eszembe! Evans, mit szólnál egy randihoz a következő roxmortsi hétvégén?

- Hmm... Mintha egy meglehetősen dühös „NEEEM!"-et hallottam volna, egy ismerős női hangon – vigyorgott Sirius. – Holdsáp?

- Azt hiszem én is hallottam valami ilyesmit – mosolygott Remus. – Nem irigylem azokat, akik most Lily közelében voltak.

- Hát rendelkezik egyfajta hangerővel Evans, főleg, ha Ágasról van szó. De várjatok! Azt hiszem, lesz egy ide kapcsolódó hírem – szólt közbe Peter. – Egy pillanat, csak összesítek.

- Csak gyorsan Féregfark, mert kezdek éhes lenni – válaszolt Sirius.

- Egy pillanat... Igen, már meg is van! Valóban hírértékű, hogy ez volt Evans kereken négyszázadik kosara sorozatban Ágas randi meghívásaira.

- Nem semmi! Gratulálunk, Evans! – vigyorgott Sirius. – És természetesen neked is Ágas! Most azonban búcsúzunk egy rövid időre, ugyanis az órákról mi sem kaptunk felmentést, és előtte még reggelizni is szeretnénk. Addig is az órák kezdetéig és a szünetekben hallgassuk a legfrissebb slágereket! Legközelebb az ebédszünetben jelentkezünk legfrissebb híreinkkel.

Miután elindult az első szám, a Tekergők négyese felpattant kényelmes székeikből, és a legrövidebb úton a Nagyterem felé vették az irányt, hogy még az első óra előtt megtöltsék, korgó gyomrukat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Bűbájtan, avagy eső után még több víz**_

A négy újdonsült műsorvezető jókedvűen igyekezett a Nagyterembe reggelizni, miközben vidáman beszélgettek.

- Milyen órával is kez...

- JAMES POTTER! – szakította félbe Peter kérdését egy a Tekergők által jól ismert női sikolynak is beillő kiáltás.

- Ajjaj! Kezdődik... – adott hangot aggodalmának Sirius, miközben Lily Evans tört utat magának a diákok között, egy vörös tornádó erejével és brutalitásával.

- MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELSZ MAGADRÓL, TE EGOISTA MERLIN CSAPÁSA? – tette fel a feltehetőleg költőinek szánt kérdést Lily, amint lefékezett a Tekergők előtt, és pálcáját James mellkasának nyomta.

- HOGY... MERÉSZELSZ... AZ ISKOLARÁDIÓN... KERESZTŰL... RANDIT... KÉRNI... TŐLEM? – kérdezte haragtól kipirult arccal, és minden egyes szónál mellbe bökte Jamest a pálcájával, még nagyobb nyomatékot adva szavainak.

A pálcából vörös szikrák pattogtak, kis híján lyukat égetve a Griffendél fogójának ruhájába.

- Hát... ezt még nem volt alkalmam kipróbálni – válaszolta James, miközben folyamatosan hátrált az ideges prefektus elől. – Gondoltam, hátha bejön.

- Te csak ne gondolkodj! – vett vissza a hangerőből egy kicsit Lily. – Ha még egyszer ilyen helyzetbe hozol, darabokra átkozlak! MEGÉRTETTED?

- I-igen... – válaszolta a fiú megrökönyödve a szokásosnál is hevesebb reakciótól.

- Helyes! – bólintott elégedetten Lily. – És csak hogy tudd: mondhat McGalagony, vagy Dumbledore amit csak akar, én Tudom, hogy ti voltatok, akik elárasztották reggel a lányhálókat! Csak Ti vagytok képesek ilyen aljas húzásra!

- Nyughass már Evans! – szólt közbe Sirius. – A rádióban is megmondtuk, hogy nem mi voltunk. Mi nem lennénk olyan amatőrök, hogy a fél Griffendél tornyot elárasszuk.

- Nem érdekel a magyarázkodásod, Black! – vetette oda Lily. – Tudom, hogy Ti voltatok, és be is bizonyítom!

Azzal sarkon fordult és sietősen elindult, de a márványlépcső aljánál visszafordult.

- Ja, és jut eszembe! Potter, BÜNTETŐMUNKA! – kiáltotta, aztán folytatta az útját.

James még azután is a lépcső felé bámult, hogy Lily eltűnt a fordulóban. Barátai szintén követték tekintetükkel a feldühödött boszorkányt, de amikor eltűnt a szemük elől, egymásra tekintettek. Sirius egy szemforgatással adta társai tudtára a véleményét, majd meghallva gyomra követelőzését, a Nagyterem irányába fordult. Remus értette a célzást, és Jamesre nézett, aki még mindig nem mozdult. A másik két Tekergő követték a pillantását. Sirius arcán nagy vigyor terült szét, Peter pedig kuncogni kezdett, amire ő is elmosolyodott.

- Föld hívja Jamest, James jelentkezz! – lengette meg barátja szemei előtt kezét a fekete hajú tekergő.

Szemüveges társa végre felocsúdott, és értetlenül a barátaira nézett.

- Mi… Mi van? – kérdezte.

- Semmi, semmi – nevetett Sirius. – Csak kissé belefeledkeztél az álmaidba. Kissé nagyon…

- Menjünk reggelizni, mert lekéssük Frank óráját – mondta Remus.

James beleegyezően bólintott, és a négyes gyors ütemben a Nagyterem felé indult.

- Még ma kicsikarom belőle a randit – fogadkozott valamivel később James.

- És mégis hogyan, Ágas? Tavaly év eleje óta próbálkozol, és még semmit sem sikerült kicsikarnod belőle. Mármint egy csomó dühödt kiabáláson, pontlevonásokon és büntetőmunkákon kívül.

- Még nem tudom pontosan, de van egy ötletem, csak még ki kell dolgoznom.

- Te, meg a csalhatatlan ötleteid! - nevetett Sirius. – Mintha eddig akár egy is bejött volna…

- Ez most be fog jönni. Be kell jönnie! De szükségem lesz a segítségetekre.

- Rendben – szólt közbe Remus –, de most menjünk bűbájtanra, mert tényleg elkésünk.

A négyes gyorsan felállt, kisiettek a Nagyteremből, majd futólépésben tették meg a bűbájtanteremig vezető utat, és még éppen sikerült belépniük az utolsók között, így senkinek sem tűnt fel a késésük. Leültek a hátsó padok egyikébe, és egyelőre nyugton maradva várták az óra kezdetét.

Frank Longbottom az általános vélemény szerint egész jó órát tartott az Aguamenti-bűbájról és használatáról. Persze a Tekergők méltók maradtak a hírnevükhöz, és Remus csillapító igyekezete ellenére gyakorlás közben többeket is nyakon locsoltak a közelükben. Ez persze rövidtávon dühös szóváltásokat, hosszabb távon pedig kisebbfajta káoszt eredményezett, mivel másoknak is megtetszett a csíny, és átvették azt a Tekergőktől, és perceken belül általános vizicsata alakult ki.

Franknek és Flitwick professzornak majdnem tíz percbe tellett, mire nagyjából rendet tudtak teremteni az osztályban. Közben Frank a Tekergők mellé keveredett, és kihasználva az alkalmat számon kérte rajtuk a káosz elindítását.

- Nyugi, Frank! – mondta neki Sirius. – Tudhattad volna, hogy egy ilyen lehetőséget nem hagyunk ki. Különben is, ti egész nap szórakozhattok, nekünk pedig csak az órák maradnak a Roxfort Hangja miatt, és hát a hírnevünkre is vigyázni kell!

- Egyébként meg ez az egész egy összetett csíny része Evans ellen – vette át a szót James. – Részletekre nincs idő. A lényeg, hogy az óra hátralévő részében csinálj úgy, mintha még várnál tőlünk valamit!

Frank értetlenül nézett rá néhány másodpercig, majd bólintott.

- Ez nem lesz nehéz – felelte egy mosoly kíséretében. – És valójában mire számítsak?

- Semmi extrára. Halk duma és nevetgélés – mondta James. – Meg kell terveznünk a nap további részét.

Frank ismét bólintott, majd tovább ment, további nedves csatározásokat szüntetve meg. Mire ismét helyre állt a rend, az osztály nagy része ázott ürge módjára nézett ki, és mindenki tocsogott a padlót borító vízben.

Lily Evans egész jól megúszta a dolgot, csak a blúza jobb oldala és néhány tincs a hajából lett vizes, köszönhetően Alice-nek, a mellette ülő barátnőjének. Arcára kiülő dühe mégis a Tekergőkre irányult, akik halkan sugdolóztak tőle a balra és eggyel hátrébb lévő padban.

James elkapta a pillantását, és kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben Siriushoz hajolt, hogy hallja, amit barátja mond. Lily még jobban hátra fordult, hogy rendre utasítsa őket, ezzel azonban James számára is láthatóvá tette átázott blúzát. A fiú arcáról szinte azonnal eltűnt a vigyor, és kikerekedtek a szemei. Lily először nem értette a reakcióját, de aztán látta, hogy James többször jelentőségteljesen a saját mellkasára néz, majd a tenyerével eltakarja azt. Szemöldökráncolva próbálta értelmezni a fiú ténykedését, de csak akkor jött rá, mire is céloz, amikor élete megkeserítője kezével női mellet imitált, majd újra eljátszotta az iménti pantomimot. Lenézett saját mellére, és rémülten vette észre, hogy az átázott blúza mellére feszülve szinte tökéletesen láthatóvá tette a melltartóját.

Arcszíne pillanatokon belül vetekedett haja színével, reflexszerűen utánozta a fiú takaró mozdulatát, és előre fordulva igyekezett minél inkább a pad takarásába kerülni. Közben pedig mérges sugdolózásba kezdett a barátnőjével, aki egyszer a Tekergők felé is fordult, majd segített Lilynek megszűntetni a kínos problémát.

Az óra hamarosan véget ért, és James unszolására a Tekergők az első között hagyták el a termet.

- Gyertek, keressük meg Pitont és Malfoyt!

- Ágas, szerintem ez nem a legjobb ötlet – szólt közbe Remus.

- De igen! Nem…

- Potter! Jó, hogy találkozunk, beszédem van magukkal!

McGalagony professzor jött velük szembe a folyosón, amelyre éppen befordultak. A fiúk rosszat sejtve megálltak, és behúzódtak abba a beugróba, amit a házvezető tanáruk mutatott, hogy kikerüljenek az órára igyekvő diákok forgatagából.

- Tudom, tudom! Pontlevonás, büntetőmunka… – előzte meg James a tanárnőt.

- Miért kellene nekem pontot levonni, vagy büntetőmunkát adni maguknak? – kérdezte a professzor értetlenül felvonva a szemöldökét.

- Hát a randi-dolog miatt, vagy tudom is én! – válaszolt James letörten, majd keserű-gúnyosan folytatta: – Mindegy, de sorba kell állnia, mert már Lily büntetőmunkára küldött.

- Miss Evans büntetőmunkára küldte? Mégis miért?

- Mondta, professzor: a randi kérés miatt – szólt közbe Sirius. – Rátámadt Ágasra, amikor reggelizni mentünk. Azt hittük ott helyben megátkozza, mert a kezében volt a pálca, és vörös szikrák repkedtek belőle, miközben zengett az előcsarnok, ahogy kiabált Ágassal.

- Oh! Valóban? – kérdezte a tanárnő. – Nos, én nem akarom megbüntetni magukat. Mindössze az a kérésem, hogy a továbbiakban tartózkodjanak az ehhez hasonló magánéleti dolgaik iskolarádión keresztüli intézésétől. Miss Evansszel pedig beszélni fogok a prefektushoz méltó viselkedésről. Egyébként minden valószínűség szerint bizonyítható, hogy nem maguk idézték elő a reggeli özönvizet a Griffendél-toronyban.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Sirius. – És tudják már, hogy ki volt a tettes?

- Még nem sikerült mindent tisztáznunk, de azt már tudjuk, hogy valaki időzített időjárás-bűbájt alkalmazott a másodéves lányok ágyain. Amikor az reggel beindult, Miss Manson ijedtében spontán varázslást produkált, ami ahelyett, hogy megállította volna az esőzést, megváltoztatta és a többi lányhálóra is kiterjesztette azt. Mivel tudomásunk szerint önöknek semmilyen kapcsolata nincs a másodéves lányokkal, kizárhatónak tartjuk a bűnösségüket.

- Tanárnő, még egy kérdés – szólt Sirius. – Bemondhatjuk ezt az információt a rádióban?

- Nem mondjuk be! – vágott közbe James. – Csak majd akkor, amikor minden információ a rendelkezésünkre áll, és megbizonyosodtunk, hogy Lily is tud az egészről.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért kell ehhez Miss Evansnek tudnia mindenről? – kérdezte McGalagony professzor.

- Mert Lily mindenáron be akarja bizonyítani, hogy mi okoztuk azt az özönvizet – válaszolta James. – Én pedig nem szeretném, ha Lily gúnyolódásnak, vagy bármilyen más ellenlépésnek érezné a bejelentést.

- Értem – bólintott a professzor. – Önökre bízom a dolgot. Természetesen, amint sikerült felderíteni minden részletet, az szükséges információkat eljuttatom önökhöz. Most menjenek! Úgy láttam, siettek valahova.

A fiúk elköszöntek, és futásnak eredtek az SVK-terem felé.

- Siessünk! – kiáltotta társainak James. – Még talán tudunk beszélni Malfoyékkal, mielőtt a többiek odaérnek.

A titkos átjárók, és a csak általuk ismer rövidebb útvonalnak hála, sikerült mindenkit megelőzve a teremhez érniük. Ellenőrizték a termet, de nem volt még bent senki.

- Kár volt ennyire rohanni, még nincsenek itt – jegyezte meg Sirius.

- De már itt vannak – mondta Remus, és a legközelebbi sarok felé intett, ahol feltűnt Lucius Malfoy és a hatodikos mardekárosokból álló kísérete.

- Nocsak! Pottika, meg a bandája! – szólalt meg fennhangon Bellatrix. – Mi ütött belétek, hogy ti vagytok az elsők a griffendélesek közül? Eddig mindig utolsónak futottatok be.

- Jó, hogy jöttök! – válaszolt James. – Beszélni akarok veletek, mégpedig felesleges tanúk nélkül. A segítségetekre van szükségem, különösen Malfoy és Piton segítségére. Menjünk be!

A mardekáros különítmény egy emberként torpant meg előttük. A döbbenet szinte megbénította őket, különösen, amikor látták, hogy a másik három Tekergő komoly képpel helyesel. Craktől, Monstrótól és Nottól már megszokták a Tekergők, hogy bamba képet vágnak szinte mindenre, de James bejelentésére nem csak ők, de Malfoy, Piton és Bella is csak ennyi reakcióra volt képes. Néhány másodpercnyi feszült várakozás után Lucius végül gondterhelt arccal körülnézett, hogy látja-e őket valaki, aztán bólintott, és kinyitotta a terem ajtaját. A mardekárosok és a tekergők is besorjáztak a terembe, majd becsukódott utánuk az ajtó, kirekesztve minden potenciális kíváncsiskodót.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. SVK – avagy 'táncra' fel!**_

- Potter, mindig is tudtam, hogy nem vagy normális – szólalt meg Piton, mielőtt Lucius kinyitotta volna a terem ajtaját –, de ezzel felülmúltad önmagad. Fel nem tudom fogni, mire jó ez, és miért küzdesz még mindig érte.

- Tudom – válaszolta James. – Tartsátok be, amit kértem, és mi is betartjuk, amit ígértünk. Az első kérdésedre a válasz: a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Ami a második kérdésedet illeti: nos, a Potterek mindig is a kitartásukról voltak híresek.

Perselus a többi mardekárosra nézett, majd látva Lucius finom bólintását, ismét a Tekergőkhöz fordult.

- Nos, legyen... Megkapod, amit akarsz, aztán meglátjuk, mennyire álljátok a szavatokat.

- Griffendélesek vagyunk. Nálunk ez becsület kérdése.

A másik bólintott, majd csatlakozott társaihoz, és elfoglalták helyeiket a teremben.

- Na, üljünk le mi is! – szólt James a Tekergőknek, és leülve szokásos helyeikre összedugták a fejüket. – A következő szünetben hírbegyűjtés! Mindenki informálódjon a forrásainál, hogy legyenek friss híreink ebédszünetre!

Lily Evans gondterhelten lépett be a terembe Alice oldalán, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy a Tekergők már bent ülnek, és épp nagy susmusba merültek.

- Rosszat sejtek – mondta barátnőjének homlokát ráncolva.

- Ugyan miért?

- A Tekergők már itt vannak, ráadásul egy helyiségben a mardekárosokkal.

- Na és? Még nem estek egymásnak – értetlenkedett Alice.

- Pont ez az, ami gyanús – válaszolt Lily. – A Tekergőknek nem szokásuk ilyen korán érkezni, és az is különös, hogy a tanári jelenlét hiánya ellenére még nem kötöttek bele a mardekárosokba.

- Na idefigyelj Lily Evans! – fordult a megszólított felé mérgesen Alice, miközben leültek a helyükre. – Kezd elegem lenni belőle, hogy a Tekergőkkel kapcsolatban minden bokorban vérfarkast látsz. Úgyhogy most jól figyelj, mert megosztok veled néhány tényt. Egy: nem ez az első eset, hogy a Tekergők az elsők között érnek oda egy órára. Nem mondom, hogy sűrűn előfordul, de nem példa nélküli. Kettő: jelen pillanatban valószínűleg a Roxfort Hangja ebédszünetben esedékes adásával, vagy az esti adással kapcsolatban susmutolnak, ugyanis akár hiszed, akár nem, nem egyszerű egy ilyen műsort összehozni még nekik sem, főleg egy ilyen napon, amikor a friss híreket is mielőbb közzé kell tenniük. Tudomásom szerint vagy tucatnyian gyűjtik nekik a híreket, hogy győzzék ezt a munkát a tanórák mellett, és szórakoztathassanak bennünket. Három: minden bizonnyal ugyanezek ok miatt nem foglalkoznak a mardekárosokkal sem, mint ahogy azt már reggel be is mondták, és te is hallhattad volna, ha nem épp egy felrobbanni készülő gőzmozdonyt játszottál volna dühöngő fujtatásaid közepette. Négy: ha azokat az eseteket veszem alapul, amikor elejétől fogva jelen voltam az összecsapásaik alkalmával, nagyjából fele-fele arányban voltak kezdeményezők a Tekergők és a mardekárosok, köztük a te Piton barátod is. Hozzátenném, hogy egy lyukas knutot sem mernék feltenni arra, hogy a Tekergők kezdeményeztek összességében többször. Öt: leszállhatnál már végre Potterről, mivel ha nem vetted volna észre, az utóbbi időben sokkal kevesebb galibát okoz, mint korábban. Ha nem is lett önmaga ellentéte, megváltozott, és jó irányba. Ezt néha figyelembe vehetnéd, amikor feszültség levezetés gyanánt leordítod a fejét, sokszor valós ok nélkül.

- De Potter akkor is...

- Nehogy nekem itt most szentbeszédbe kezdj, hogy milyen Potter, mert ez most az én reszortom veled kapcsolatban!

- Amennyiben a griffendéles hölgyek és urak is egyetértenek, megkezdenénk az SVK-órát – mondta enyhe gúnnyal hangjában Lucius az osztálynak, előbb Lilyéken, majd a Tekergőkön felejtve a pillantását, amíg azok észre nem vették magukat.

A mardekárosok részéről könnyed röhögések, nevetések hangzottak fel a megszégyenített griffendélesek kárára. Lily elpirulva hajtotta le a fejét, és lopva a Tekergők felé pillantott, hogy lássa, gúnyolódik-e Potter rajta, amiért rászóltak. Alice szintén a rajtakapottak zavarával az arcán nézett Luciusra, majd mérgesen a mardekárosok felé.

Lily legnagyobb döbbenetére Potter a barátainak címzett „Később folytatjuk!" után bocsánatkérően intett Malfoynak, és onnantól teljes figyelmét az órának és az ideiglenes professzornak szentelte.

- Tehát – vette fel a mondandója fonalát Lucius, miután kimérten biccentett egy kicsit James felé. – Az órán a nonverbális varázslást fogjuk gyakorolni párbaj közben, különös tekintettel a különböző pajzsok hatékony megidézésére. Mindenki olvassa át még egyszer a tankönyv ide vonatkozó részét a 327. oldalon, majd pedig párokba rendeződve gyakoroljuk a tanultakat.

Lily a Tekergőkre sandított, és elképedve látta, hogy azok szokásuktól eltérően már a könyvet lapozgatják.

- Potter készül valamire, ebben biztos vagyok – fordult vissza bosszúsan Alice-hez. – Túlságosan színészkedik, olyan, mintha nem is ő lenne az. Játssza itt a strébert. Biztos, hogy kitalált valamit, hogy tönkretegye Malfoy óráját, és ezt is a Griffendél pontjai fogják megsínyleni.

- Azt mondtam, szállj le James Potterről! – szólt rá Alice. – Hagyd már élni, legalább órákon, amikor van más is, aki fegyelmezze!

- Jól van, na! Azért nem kell leharapni a fejem – adta meg magát Lily. – Egyébként védőügyvédnek kellene menned, ahogy véded Pottert és a Tekergőket.

- Persze, hogy védem őket, mert már védelemre szorulnak a sokszor igazságtalan terrorizálásoddal szemben. Legalább most szereztél egy kis tapasztalatot, hogy érezheti magát Potter, amikor állandóan abriktolod. És én még fel sem emeltem a hangom, veled ellentétben – jegyezte meg Alice. – Tudod, hogy még mindig nem tökéletes a hallásom a reggeli visításod után?

- Bocsi! De tudod, épp a plafonon voltam miattuk, és ez már sok volt. Nem tudtam kontrollálni magam – nézett Lily bűnbánóan a barátnőjére.

- Tudom, és nem haragszom – mosolygott Alice. – De Potterrel és a Tekergőkkel kapcsolatban visszafoghatnád magad egy kicsit. Tudod, mit? Most én adok neked büntetőmunkát – vigyorodott el kicsit gonoszkodóan.

- De te nem is vagy prefektus, nem adhatsz büntetőmunkát!

- De a barátnőd vagyok, és ezért neked adhatok! Te pedig megcsinálod.

- Na jó, mit eszeltél ki? – kérdezte Lily, előre sejtve, hogy Alice nem lesz kíméletes.

- Hmm... – vigyorgott Alice sokat sejtetően. – Nem fog tetszeni, de mondjuk úgy, ez lesz a „Potter-terápiád" első lépése.

- Nem megyek randira vele! Ezt felejtsd el, mielőtt eszedbe jutna!

- Nem, az majd később jön – legyintett a lány. – Értsd: sokadik lépés, és ott még nem tartunk.

- És soha nem is fogunk!

- Soha ne mondd, hogy soha! Ha jól tudom, mugli közmondás – mondta Alice, mire Lily kelletlenül bólintott. – Szóval, a büntetőmunkád: vacsoráig összeírsz Potterről... hmm... tíz, a többi Tekergőről pedig öt-öt pozitív tulajdonságot. Mindegyiket külön-külön két megtörtént esettel illusztrálod. Egy-egy tulajdonságot használhatsz több személyre is, de a példák nem lehetnek azonosak.

- Te teljesen meghibbantál – állapította meg Lily. – Na nem, ezt nem teszem meg. Felejtsd el!

- Oké, rendben... – mélyedt bele Alice tűntetően a tankönyvébe.

Lily szemforgatva követte a példáját, és a továbbiakban szótlanul olvasták el a kijelölt részt.

Mikor mindenki befejezte az olvasást, Lucius és Robins professzor néhány pálcamozdulattal átrendezték a termet és az osztály felsorakozott párban egymással szembe fordulva.

- A gyakorlás során csak olyan varázslatok használhatóak, amelyek hatását itt helyben teljesen meg tudjuk szüntetni – ismertette a szabályokat Lucius. – Robins professzorral egyetértésben úgy határoztunk, hogy aki ezt nem tartja be, függetlenül attól, hogy melyik házba tartozik, egy heti büntetőmunkát kap, és húsz pontot veszít a háza. Mind a támadásokat, mind a védekezéseket kéretik nonverbálisan, azaz a gyengébbek kedvéért, hang nélkül végrehajtani.

Megkezdték a gyakorlást, és ment is szépen minden a maga útján. Lily többször is a mellettük gyakorló Tekergőkre sandított, aminek persze nem egyszer az lett a következménye, hogy Alice jól irányzott átkával, vagy rontásával volt kénytelen testközelből megismerkedni. Nem hagyta nyugodni a megérzése, hogy itt valami készül. Számára túl simán zajlott az óra, és szinte hiányolta, hogy még semmi galibát nem okoztak a Tekergők és mardekáros ellenlábasaik. Nem értette az egészet, sőt magát sem, hogy miért problémázik ezen. Ez pedig egyre jobban idegesítette.

Körülbelül tíz perc lehetett vissza az órából, amikor elkezdődött. Lily legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban nem a Tekergőktől indult, hanem a mardekárosok között hangzottak el az első nevek.

- Nott!

- Piton!

- Bella!

A különböző varázslatok innentől nem szépen rendben, hanem látszólag össze-vissza kezdtek el repkedni. Amire Lily magához tért első meglepetéséből, már a griffendélesek sem a saját párjukra szórták az átkaikat. Lily ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, aztán lassan rájött, hogy az elhangzott nevek az új párokat jelölték ki.

- Ezt biztos, hogy valahogyan megbeszélték! – morogta maga elé. – Túl gyanús volt az a nagy békesség óra elején.

Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Robins professzor és Malfoy erősen koncentrálva követik az eseményeket, de úgy nézett ki, hogy egyelőre egyikük sem akar közbeavatkozni. Bosszankodva fordult Alice-hez, hogy folytassák a gyakorlást, ám azt kellett tapasztalnia, hogy barátnője már nem rá figyel, hanem lelkesen vigyorogva párbajozik Frankkel.

- Hát már a saját barátnőjében sem bízhat az ember? Mivé lesz így a világ? – kérdezte magától szemforgatva. – Áruló!

Ekkor történt meg az, ami Lily számára végképp feltette arra a bizonyos i-re a pontot.

- Evans!

Potter! Hát ki más lehetne? Dühösen fordult a fiú felé, hogy melegebb éghajlatokra küldje, de egy piros fénycsóvával találta szemben magát, amely vészesen közeledett. Reflexszerűen idézte meg pajzsát, és csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült úgy-ahogy hárítania a rá küldött nonverbális kábító átkot. Még így is érezte a szertefoszló varázslat szelét a kezén.

- Potter! Mi... – kezdett bele Lily terve megvalósításába, de élete megrontója elvigyorodott, és egy újabb átkot indított felé.

Lily ezt már sokkal magabiztosabban védte. A fiú elégedetten bólintott.

- Ez már sokkal jobb volt – mondta, és ezúttal egy csiklandozó bűbájjal próbálkozott. – Végig védekezni akarsz, vagy támadsz is még ma? – kérdezte egy szívdöglesztő mosollyal megtoldott kacsintás kíséretében.

Lily lemondóan felnézett a plafonra, némi béketűrést remélve onnan, majd sorsába beletörődve útnak indított egy kábító átkot. James kivédte, majd színpadiasan meghajolt köszönetképpen. A lányban itt szakadt el az a bizonyos cérna. Hogy merészeli így megalázni a többiek előtt Potter? Meghajol rajta gúnyolódva, miután egy laza mozdulattal védi a támadását?

- Mit... képzelsz... magadról... te szemét... egoista... nagyképű... alávaló... felfuvalkodott... nyiszlett... szőrös talpú... holdkóros... szoknyapecér? – Lily dühében minden egyes szavát egy-egy varázslattal toldotta meg, és nem nagyon válogatott az átkokban és a rontásokban, szórta, ami épp az eszébe jutott, még azután is, hogy kifogyott a szidalmakból.

James meglepődött a lány dühkitörésén, de azért védte a támadások jó részét, a többi elől pedig kitért. Mivel kezdte szórakoztatni a dolog, egyre mókásabb mozdulatokkal tért ki az átkok és rontások elől, és Lily gyakorlatilag ezzel körbe kergette a teremben. Osztálytársaik először elképedve meredtek a párosra, aztán gyorsan a Lily háta mögött álló Robins professzorhoz és Luciushoz csatlakoztak, és onnan figyelték tovább a műsort, nagyokat nevetve Jamesen. Néhány perc múlva aztán Robins professzor megelégelte a dolgot.

- Miss Evans! Miss Evans! – hívta fel magára Lily figyelmét. – Azt hiszem mára ennyi testmozgás elég lesz Mr. Potternek. Ezért arra kérném, higgadjon le!

Lily zavartan nézett a tanárra, majd feltűnt neki, hogy a többiek a röhögéstől fetrengenek, vagy épp levegő után kapkodva törölgetik a könnyeiket két nevető roham között. Ismét kezdte elönteni a harag, amiért Potter nevetség tárgyává tette az osztály előtt, újabb meglepetés érte.

- Hát ez haláli volt, Evans! – kiáltotta még mindig nevetve Narcissa. – Életemben nem nevettem ilyen jót. Gratulálok!

- Úgy van! – csatlakozott Bellatrix könnyeit törölgetve. – Evans, bármit is mondtam rád eddig, visszavonom! Potter és azok a bakugrások! Ezt máskor is előadhatnátok!

Lily először elképedve nézett a mardekárosokra, azon gondolkodva, vajon ugratják-e, vagy szimplán elment az eszük? Ekkor valaki kis híján fellökte, és Lily csak a hangjából ismerte fel, hogy Alice volt a támadója, ahogy szó szerint a nyakába ugrott. Pillanatok alatt a griffendéles lányok gyűrűjében találta magát, akik őt ünnepelték, és egymás szavába vágva gratuláltak neki.

- Nagy voltál, Lily! – kiabálta a fülébe barátnője. – Tudod, hogy mennyire ellenzem, amikor ilyen vagy Jamesszel, de ez mindent megért! Amit ti itt összehoztatok ketten!

- Igen, így van! – lelkendezett Clare Obson és a mellette vigyorogva helyeslő Mirjam Cane, Lily másik két szobatársa. – Őrült jók vagytok mindketten! Robins professzor, ugye megemlíti majd az igazgató úrnak?

- Nos, igazság szerint pontokat kellene levonnom, mivel akadt itt pár olyan varázslat, aminek a veszélytelenségében, hogy úgy mondjam, erősen kételkedek... – kezdte a professzor –, de mivel nem történt komolyabb sérülés, és a párbajuk valóban beillik egy szép bemutatónak is, és kétségtelenül vicces volt látni, ettől most eltekintek. Dumbledore professzor természetesen értesülni fog az esetről.

Megkönnyebbült sóhajok, és hálás tekintetek jutalmazták a professzor válaszát a griffendélesek részéről, és kivételesen a mardekárosok sem morogtak különösebben.

- Mivel az időnk lejárt, amennyiben Robins professzor is beleegyezik, az órának vége – vette át a szót Lucius. – Házi feladat… – húzta gonosz mosolyra a száját, kellő hatásszünetet tartva. – Nos, az nincs.

- Én azért annyit hozzátennék, hogy gyakorolják a nonverbális varázslást! – szúrta közbe Robins professzor. – Most pedig mehetnek!

Lily teljesen összezavarodottan sétált szobatársai mellett a bájitaltan terem felé. Egyrészt jólesett neki a többiek dicsérete és lelkendezése, amiért, és ahogy „megtáncoltatta" Pottert, másrészt egyre inkább az az érzése támadt, hogy Potterék minden órát szabotálni akarnak valamilyen csínnyel. Bűbájtanon a vizicsata egyértelműen tőlük indult, és biztos volt benne, hogy SVK-n is valamilyen módon benne volt a kezük annak a káosznak az előidézésében, ami látszólag a mardekárosok ötlete volt. Most persze eltűntek, ha jól értette, állítólag begyűjteni az aktuális híreket és pletykákat a titokzatos informátoraiktól. Már csak arra volt kíváncsi, vajon mivel próbálkoznak bájitaltanon, hisz abban nem voltak valami jók. Peter épphogy csak tudta teljesíteni a feladatokat, és a többi Tekergőt is eléggé középszerű bájitalfőzőnek tartotta. Ahogy végiggondolta a történteket, ijesztő dolog jutott eszébe, amitől egyre inkább elsápadt.

- Merlinre! Délután én tartom az átváltozástant, és ők is ott lesznek – gondolta.

Rémülten gondolt arra, hogy Potterék tönkreteszik az óráját, és idegesen találgatta, mivel is fognak próbálkozni.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Bájitaltan, avagy „Miért van mindenki ellenem?"**_

A Tekergők az utolsó pillanatokban futottak be a bájitaltan terem elé, épp akkor, mikor Perselus Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy beengedje az osztályt. Jókedvük messziről virított, vidáman beszélgettek, miközben várták, hogy a többiek után ők is beléphessenek a terembe. Perselus azonban elállta az útjukat.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon szórakoztató a téma, amiről társalogtok – jegyezte meg szarkasztikus hangon. – Azonban amennyiben nem szeretnétek, hogy ti és a körülöttetek lévők a gyengélkedőn végezzétek a felrobbanó bájitalotok miatt, örülnék neki, ha a sajátos humorotokat a termen kívül hagynátok.

- Mi az Pipogyusz, hirtelen érdekelni kezdett a jó egészségünk? – kérdezte Sirius gúnyosan.

- Ne éld bele magad, Black! Mindössze az érdekel, hogy ezen az órán ne történjen probléma, egyébként hidegen hagy az egészséged – válaszolt hasonló stílusban Perselus közel hajolva a Tekergőkhöz, és közben James kezébe csúsztatott egy pergamenlapot. – Ezt használd, és pontosan kövess minden utasítást! – tette hozzá halkan, hogy más ne hallhassa.

- Rendben – válaszolt halkan James, majd hangosabban folytatta. – Ne aggódj, Piton! A Roxfort Hangja és a rajongóink fontosabbak nekünk, mint hogy pont most robbantsuk fel a termet.

- Merem remélni, hogy ezt odabent is észben tartjátok – intett a Tekergőknek, majd miután mindannyian beléptek becsukta az ajtót.

A négyes tagjai elfoglalták a helyeiket, és az ideiglenes professzorukra függesztették a tekintetüket. Perselus megvárta, míg mindenki elcsendesedik, majd megkezdte az órai feladat ismertetését.

- A mai órán az Eufória Elixírt* fogjuk elkészíteni. A kész főzet nap-sárga színű, és euforikus vidámságot, boldogság érzést kelt az elfogyasztójában. Mellékhatása, hogy a túlzott vidámság miatt kényszeres éneklést, szertelenséget, vagy más hasonló tüneteket kelt. Az elkészítése meglehetősen nehéz, rendkívüli odafigyelést és pontosságot igényel, emellett pedig néhány lépésnél könnyedén instabillá válhat, ha hibáztunk az elkészítésnél, ami balesethez vezethet. Épp ezért mindenkitől elvárom, hogy maximális odafigyeléssel dolgozzon, és minden lépést pontosan a leírt utasítások szerint végezzen el! – fejezte be az utasításait Perselus, miközben az utolsó mondatnál Jamesen és társain felejtette a tekintetét. – A receptet a tankönyv 327. oldalán találjátok.

James enyhén bólintott Perselus felé, jelezve, hogy megértette az üzenetet. Fellapozta a tankönyvét a megfelelő oldalon, és a kapott pergament, ami a könyv lapjának másolata volt Perselus instrukcióival alaposan megtűzdelve, ügyesen beillesztette a könyvbe, mintha az oda tartozó lap lenne.

Alaposan átolvasta a módosított receptet, majd a többiek után indult a hozzávalókért. Mikor visszaért az üstjéhez, észre vette, hogy Lily előbb csodálkozva pillant a hozzávalóira, majd homlokát ráncolva kezdi tanulmányozni a könyvét. Magában megmosolyogta a lányt, majd teljes figyelmét az alapanyagok előkészítésének szentelte. Mellette Sirius igyekezett James receptjéből puskázni, de ez nem volt éppen egyszerű feladat.

Lily Evans nehezen haladt a bájitalával. Saját meglátása szerint mindennek stimmelnie kellett volna, de bárhogy is próbálkozott, a főzete nem akart tökéletesre sikerülni. Haja rátapadt izzadó homlokára, a copfja félig kibomlott, és most is tanácstalanul böngészte a könyvét, hátha mégis elnézett valamit. Eddig már kétszer volt kénytelen eltérni az eredeti recepttől, hogy megmentse a bájitalt a „teljességgel használhatatlan" címtől, és csak a hozzáértésének, intuícióinak, és a Pitontól ellesett néhány trükknek köszönhette, hogy még nem kellett kidobnia a főzetét. És még így is ő állt a legjobban, ahogy körülnézett az osztályban. Kivéve persze Pottert...

Ugyan a fiú homlokán is gyöngyözött az izzadság, de ez inkább volt betudható a melegnek és az arcára kiülő nyugodt összpontosításnak, mint a bájitallal való tehetetlen kínlódásnak. Amennyire látta, Potter nagyjából ugyanott tartott, mint ő, de az ő főzete tökéletesen úgy nézett ki, mint ahogy annak jelen állásában kellett. Lily nem értette, hogy lehet ez, hiszen a „fogók királya" meglehetősen középszerű bájitalfőzőnek számított.

Ahogy figyelte az óra során, többször is rajtakapta, amint teljesen eltért a recepttől. Például a százszorszép gyökeret nem hosszúkásra vágta a recept szerint, hanem felkockázta, majd az ezüsttőr lapjával még meg is nyomkodta, mintha azt akarná elérni, hogy teljesen fellazuljanak a rostjai. Aztán a keverésnél is ahelyett, hogy a receptnek megfelelően közepes láng mellett az óramutató járásának megfelelően kevergette volna a főzetet, magasan hagyta a lángot, és előbb ötször megkeverte jobbra, majd kétszer balra kevert rajta. Ezután vette csak le a tüzet az üst alatt, majd megismételte az előbbi keverést, aztán belerakta a porított holdkövet, és hagyta állni a főzetet, helyette a többi hozzávalóval kezdett foglalkozni.

Lily legnagyobb meglepetésére, amikor legközelebb Potterre sandított, annak bájitala felett már az előírt vöröses pára lebegett, és a fiú épp beletette a főzetbe a péppé zúzott borsmenta leveleket, ami nem is szerepelt a receptben. Homlokát ráncolva dühösen figyelte tovább, mit csinál Potter, és ismét csak azt látta, hogy eltér a recepttől. A kamilla virágokat nem egészben adta hozzá a főzethez, hanem a tenyerével szétmorzsolta azokat, majd többször megkeverte a főzetet, minden alkalommal ellentétes irányban, néhány másodperces várakozásokat követően.

Lily elképzelni sem tudta, mi a fenét csinál Potter, és hogy lehet az, hogy a recepttől való többszöri eltérés ellenére szinte jobban áll, mint ő, és ráadásul úgy látszik, hogy ez egyáltalán nem okoz neki leküzdhetetlen nehézséget. Időközben a főzete elérte a majdnem megfelelő színt, és elérkezettnek látta a pillanatot, hogy hozzátegye a kamillát. Megkeverte a főzetet, és többé-kevésbé elégedetten lépett hátrébb. Már csak meg kell várnia, hogy kioldódjon a kamilla hatóanyaga, és a bájital felvegye az előírt nap-sárga színt, aztán elolthatja alatta a tüzet, és készen várhatja az óra végét.

Potterre nézett, hogy lássa mire jutott a Tekergő. A fiú épp Black főzetét vizsgálgatta tanácstalan fintorra húzva a száját, majd vállat vonva súgott valamit társa fülébe. Hát legalább attól nem kell tartania, hogy Black főzete is jó lehet, ha már Potter sem tud vele mit kezdeni. Elgondolkodva nézte, ahogy magyaráz Blacknek. A tanulmányokat tekintve, Potter csak bájitaltanból és gyógynövénytanból volt középszerű. Bűbájtanból egész jól teljesített, átváltozástanban pedig Blackkel együtt komoly vetélytársnak bizonyult. Gyanította, hogy ha a Tekergők jelentkezhettek volna tanárnak a mai napra, az SVK-t és az átváltozástant ők kapták volna, őt pedig a bűbájtanra kérték volna fel Frank Longbottom helyett. Szerencsére a hülye rádióadásuk miatt nem jelentkezhettek, hiszen nem tudtak volna felkészülni az órájukra. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan bírta volna ki a napot, ha az előző órákat Black és Potter tartja meg.

A napnak pedig még nincs vége! Még ott lesz ebéd után az ő átváltozástan órája, és szinte rettegve gondolt rá, mivel is fognak előrukkolni Potterék. Pontosabban inkább Potter személyesen. Egyre inkább olyan érzése volt, hogy Potter valamiféle egész napos akcióba kezdett ellene, csak ennek mibenlétére és céljára nem tudott rájönni. Bűbájtanon hozták Blackkel a szokásos formájukat, de még véletlenül sem keverték bele őt a vizicsatájukba. Sőt, Alice elmondása szerint Potter szinte lemásolta az ő dühös nézését, amikor barátnője lelocsolta. SVK-n valahogy elintézte, hogy párba kerüljenek, majd sikeresen felhúzta, és végül hülyét csinált magából az osztály előtt az idétlen ugrálásával. Végül is, utólag visszagondolva tényleg vicces volt Potter mutatványa, és ő még jól is jött ki belőle, hisz nemhogy nem kapott büntetést, de még meg is dicsérték a varázslatait. Most pedig bájitaltanon úgy látszik megszállta Pottert valamiféle ihlet, hogy az eddigi egyik legnehezebb főzetnél messze a többiek felett teljesít a jelek szerint. Vajon mivel fog előrukkolni átváltozástanon? Lily ezen gondolkodva fordult vissza a főzetéhez, ami lassan kezdett világosodni, de még jó ideig főni kell neki, mire kész lesz.

James a legjobb tudása szerint próbált segíteni barátjának, majd néhány perc múlva visszatért a helyére, hogy megnézze a főzetét, de az csak nem akarta megváltoztatni a színét, és továbbra is vöröses színű volt. Homlokát ráncolva olvasta újra a legutóbbi lépéseket, hátha elrontott valamit, és észre is vett egy megjegyzést: „A kamilla virágporát söpörd bele óvatosan a tenyeredről!" Követte az útmutatást, és a főzet színe szinte azonnal változni kezdett. Piton épp az asztalához lépett, hogy megnézze, mire jutott a griffendéles ellenfele. Belenézve az üstbe felvonta a szemöldökét, majd halkan odasúgta:

- Morzsold bele még kettőnek a porzóit!

James bólintott, majd a kapott tanács szerint cselekedett, és kissé izgulva várta a fejleményeket. Alig két perccel később a bájitala teljesen kivilágosodott, és felvette az előírt nap-sárga szint, pontosabban talán annál egy árnyalattal sötétebbet. De látszott rajta, hogy már nem fog változni, ezért eloltotta alatta a tüzet, és várta, hogy a főzet kihűljön annyira, hogy fiolába tölthesse.

Amíg várt, Lilyt kezdte el figyelni. A lány fáradtan állt az üstje mellett, és várta, hogy a főzete elkészüljön. Nem látott bele az üstjébe, de az alatta égő tűz azt jelezte számára, hogy még nincs teljesen kész a bájital. Lily fáradt sóhajjal söpört ki az arcából egy rakoncátlan tincset, majd ellenőrizte a főzetét. James rajta felejtette a szemét a lány alakján, és szája mosolyra húzódott. Vonzotta a tekintetét a lány karcsú alakja, formás idomai, szép vonású arca, a most rakoncátlanul összevissza álló vörös haja, és a pillanatnyilag nem látható, de a fiú lelki szemei előtt zöld smaragdként csillogó szemei. Még ebben a zilált állapotában is gyönyörűnek látta a lányt.

Lily felé pillantott, és észrevette a lány szemének dühös villanását, ahogy visszafordult, és inkább a mellette dolgozó barátnője főzetét vette szemügyre.

Lily ellenőrizte a főzetét, amely szépen kivilágosodott, már egészen világos narancs színe volt. Érezte, hogy ez már nem lesz sokkal jobb, de már nem tehetett semmit, hogy javítson rajta. Potter felé pillantott, hogy lássa, hogy áll élete megrontója, de amikor észrevette, hogy a szemüveges fiú őt nézi mosolyogva, dühösen visszafordult, és inkább Alice üstjének tartalmát vizsgálta meg.

- Mindenki oltsa el a tüzet! – szólalt meg Piton. – Az óra végéig hátralévő néhány percben már nem fog csoda történni senki főzetével, viszont némileg hűlnie kell a bájitalnak, hogy fiolába lehessen tölteni.

Lily sóhajtva oltotta el üstje alatt a tüzet. Hát ez a bájital most nem sikerült a legjobban. Piton és Lumpsluck felé közeledtek, és mikor odaértek a professzor elégedetten tekintett bele az üstjébe.

- Nem rossz! – szólt elismerően Piton, mikor ő is megnézte a főzetet.

- Nem rossz, Perselus? – kérdezte a professzor. – Majdnem tökéletes! Némelyik bájitalárusnál is láttam már gyengébb főzetet. Úgy gondolom, jogos, ha öt pontot adok a Griffendélnek ezért a főzetért.

- Köszönöm – mondta Lily mosolyogva.

De öröme nem volt teljes. Örült ugyan neki, hogy a professzor jónak ítélte a főzetés, és öt ponttal jutalmazta, sőt még Perselus is elismerően szólt róla, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Potter elrontja az örömét. Ez hamarosan be is következett.

- Mr. Potter, ez elképesztő! – hallotta Lumpsluck meglepett hangját. – Ha Lily főzete öt pontot ér, akkor az öné legalább tíz pontot jelent a Griffendélnek. Ha nem lennék biztos benne, hogy nem tehette meg, azt hinném korábbi teljesítményei alapján, hogy ma becsempészett egy adag vásárolt főzetet, és azt mutatja be most nekünk. Hmm... Borsmentát érzek benne? Remek ötlet! Semlegesíti a nemkívánatos mellékhatásokat. Nagyon jó, Mr. Potter!

Lily elképedve és dühösen fordult feléjük, hogy szinte hallani vélte, ahogy roppant a nyaka. Hogy Potter főzete jobb lett, mint az övé? Az nem lehet! Ez csak csalással lehetséges! A professzornak igaza van, az az öntelt bájgúnár valahogy kicserélte a főzetét! Lily dühtől vörös arccal töltötte fiolába a bájitalát. Elkeseredve gondolt arra, hogy Potter megint elérte a célját, és feldühítette. Pedig óra előtt megfogadta magában, hogy nem hagyja magát ismét feldühíteni, különösen nem Potternek.

Óra után, amikor a Nagyterem felé tartottak barátnőivel, Lily kifejtette nekik a Potter bájitalával kapcsolatos nézeteit.

- De Lily, nem cserélhette ki James a főzetét, mert azt Lumpsluck, vagy Piton észrevette volna – vetette ellen Alice.

- Így igaz – helyeselt Clare. – Mi Mirivel egy sorral mögöttük voltunk, és mi is észrevettük volna, ha ilyesmire készül.

- Jó-jó, de akkor is! Potter köztudottan egy nagyon is átlagos bájitalfőző. Hogy a fenébe tudta akkor ilyen jól elkészíteni az elixírt? Erre az egész osztályból legfeljebb Piton képes. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy többször is eltért a könyvbeli recepttől, ami megint csak Piton sajátossága.

- Nem tudom, Lily – válaszolt Alice. – Talán van valamilyen családi receptje. Az aranyvérű családoknál nem ritka az ilyen.

- Lehetséges – vont vállat Lily félig-meddig beletörődve. – De akkor is bosszant a dolog! Biztos voltam benne óra előtt, hogy ezúttal az én főzetem lesz a legjobb, hisz Piton, mint tanár, nem készítette el velünk a bájitalt. Erre jön Ó-Nagy-Potter, és jobb főzetet készít, mint én. Ez nem ér! – mondta Lily durcás hangon.

- Ó-Nagy-Potter? – nevetett fel Clare, és a többiek is követték példáját. – Honnan szedsz te ilyen jelzőket, Lily? Csak nem szerelmes lett a mi barátnőnk, és ilyen jelzőkkel próbálja titkolni ezt?

- Nem vagyok szerelmes Potterbe, és soha nem is leszek! – válaszolt dühösen Lily.

- Mintha ma már említettem volna, hogy soha ne mondd, hogy soha – jegyezte meg csendesen Alice. – Szóval honnan szedted ezt a jelzőt?

- Nem érdekel! – mondta Lily. – Egyébként pedig Pottertől. Az a hólyag szólított így pár napja, amikor elkaptam őket, miközben kaját csempésztek fel a konyháról. „Ó-Nagy-Prefektus-Kisasszony, kérem, ne büntessen meg! Inkább jöjjön velünk, és fogadja el ön is szerény ajándékunkat, melyet barátnőinek szánunk."

- Ez akkor volt, amikor azokat a fincsi sütiket hozták? – kérdezte Miri vigyorogva. – Remélem, nem büntetted meg őket!

- Persze, hogy nem – legyintett Lily. – Először kíváncsi voltam, vajon igazat mond-e, aztán pedig ettem is belőle. Így pedig már nem volt képem büntetőre küldeni őket.

- Na látod, nem vagy te reménytelen eset! – jegyezte meg vigyorogva Alice.

Amikor felértek az előcsarnokba, McGalagony professzort látták közeledni a márványlépcsőn.

- Miss Evans! – állította meg Lilyt a házvezető tanáruk. – Jó, hogy találkoztunk, amúgy is beszélni akartam önnel.

- McGalagony professzor! – köszöntötte Lily.

- Nos, először is szeretném tájékoztatni önöket róla – mondta a tanárnő, miután az előcsarnok egy forgalommentes szegletébe irányította a lányokat –, hogy sikerült teljes mértékben elhárítani a reggeli esőzés okozta összes kárt, kivéve persze néhány teljesen szétázott esszé esetében. Ezek pótlására természetesen módosított határidőt kapnak, akiket érint. Dumbledore professzor már értesítette a tanáraikat.

- És gondolom, ezúttal is közben járt, hogy Potterék ismét megússzák... – tette hozzá Lily lehangoltan.

- A helyzet az, hogy ezúttal erre nem volt szükség – válaszolt a boszorkány. – A másik hír, amit meg akartam osztani önökkel, és főleg önnel, Miss Evans, hogy időközben fény derült rá, pontosan mi is történt reggel, és teljes bizonyossággal állíthatom, hogy Mr. Potternek és társainak semmi köze nem volt az eseményekhez. Sőt, nyugodt lélekkel elhiszem nekik, hogy még csak nem is tudtak róla.

- Ezt nehezen tudom elképzelni – mondta Lily. – Csak ők képesek ilyen alávalóan aljas varázslatra.

- Ezzel részben egyetértek – bólintott McGalagony professzor. – Szándékosan rajtuk kívül nem sokan lennének képesek egy ilyen szintű varázslatra. És itt a hangsúly a szándékosságon van, ugyanis nem szándékos varázslat történt. Legalábbis részben.

- Ezt hogy érti, tanárnő? – kérdezett közbe Alice, aki kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat.

- Nos, ha az események sorrendje szerint haladunk, összesen három hölgynek köszönhetjük a reggeli eseményeket – magyarázta a professzor. – Először is az éjszaka folyamán két negyedikes hölgy, név szerint Neea Flenn és Bree Enero egy szokványos időzített időjárás bűbájt vetettek ki a másodéves Susan Hack ágyára, mivel féltékenyek lettek rá, mert egyikük szerelmének tárgya, a szintén negyed éves Peter Keitel feltűnően sokat tartózkodott Miss Hack társaságában. Amikor a bűbáj működésbe lépett, Miss Hack annyira megijedt, hogy spontán varázslatot hajtott végre, ami kissé rosszul sült el, és ahelyett, hogy megszüntette volna az esőt, megváltoztatta a bűbájt, és egyben szétterjesztette az összes lányhálóra.

- Egy negyedikes fiú szemet vetett egy másodikos lányra? – kérdezte Clare szkeptikusan. – Ez elég ritka jelenség.

- Mr. Keitel Miss Hack másod-unokatestvére, és mindössze a tanulmányaiban segített neki – válaszolt a tanárnő. – Épp ezért Dumbledore Professzor javaslatára Miss Flenn és Miss Enero nem kap büntetőmunkát, feltéve, ha az év hátralévő részében besegítenek Mr. Keitelnek Miss Hack korrepetálásában.

- Azt hiszem, ez korrekt ajánlat volt az igazgató úrtól – jegyezte meg Lily.

- Örülök, hogy legalább olyankor így gondolja, ha nem Mr. Potterről van szó – mondta a professzor Lilyre szegezve szigorú tekintetét. – Ami pedig Mr. Pottert illeti... Már tavaly is észrevettem, hogy elég gyakran küldi őt kissé átlátszó indokokkal büntetőmunkára. Úgy tudom, ma reggel is büntetőmunkára küldte, mégpedig azért, mert randevút mert kérni öntől az iskolarádión keresztül. Ezt pedig nem tartom prefektushoz és az iskolaelső cím várományosához méltó viselkedésnek. Éppen ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy ezúttal osztozni fog Mr. Potterrel a büntetőmunkájában. Délután ötkor jelentkeznek Lumpsluck professzornál, és segítenek neki pótolni a gyengélkedő hallásjavító és kalapkúra bájitalkészletét, amelyek a reggeli események miatt jelentős mértékben megfogyatkoztak.

Lily a szégyentől elvörösödve hajtotta le a fejét, majd mikor meghallotta, hogy büntetőmunkára kell mennie Potterrel, a döbbenettől kerekre tágult szemmel kapta fel a fejét.

- De... de tanárnő, Potter egy elviselhetetlen, egoista bajkeverő! Képtelen lennék kibírni vele egy büntetőmunkát kettesben!

- Tudomásom szerint, ha a mardekáros tanulókat nem számítjuk, ezzel a véleményével meglehetősen kisebbségben van – válaszolt a boszorkány. – Merem remélni, hogy a büntetőmunkájuk során lesz alkalmuk kulturáltan, ismétlem kulturált módon rendezni a nézeteltéréseiket. Legyen egy kicsit nyitottabb, Lily, és lásson be az álarc mögé, amit Mr. Potter mutat a világnak! Most pedig menjenek ebédelni, nem szeretném, ha miattam szédelegnének az éhségtől délután. Jó étvágyat!

Miután McGalagony professzor elment, Lily továbbra is bénultan állt a helyén, mint akit sóbálvány átok ért.

- Gyere, Lily! – kezdte a Nagyterem felé húzni Alice a barátnőjét. – Igaza van a profnak, ennünk kell, különben nehezen fogjuk bírni délután. Különösen neked van szükséged az energiára a hamarosan megtartandó órád és a délutáni büntetőmunkád miatt.

- Nem fogom kibírni Potterrel... – sóhajtotta Lily. – Büntetőmunka nekem? Ráadásul Potterrel? Nem fogom túlélni a mai napot...

- Dehogynem fogod túlélni! Jamest is ki fogod bírni, érzem – biztatta a barátnője. – Tekintsd a Potter-terápia részének azt a büntetőmunkát!

- Hogy mi?

- Ismerd meg James Pottert! A valódit! – magyarázta Alice mosolyogva. – Nézz az álarca mögé, ahogy a prof mondta! Meg fogsz lepődni attól, amit ott találsz.

- Honnan tudod te azt? – kérdezte Lily kissé mérgesen.

- Franktől – válaszolt a lány. – De most nem ez a lényeg! Menjünk enni, mert éhen halok, és neked sem ártana egy kis plusz energia. Délután pedig leszel szíves félretenni az előítéleteidet és az egódat, és megpróbálod minél jobban megismerni Jamest.

Lily szúrós tekintettel nézett barátnőjére.

- Tekintsd kihívásnak! – forgatta meg a szemeit Alice, miközben leültek a Griffendél asztalához.

A Tekergők már javában ették az ebédjüket, sőt James és Remus már kezdtek szedelőzködni. Mindegyikük szalvétába csomagolt még pár süteményt, és közben társaikat noszogatták, hogy siessenek egy kicsit.

- Szerezz be annyi információt a valódi James Potterről, amennyit csak tudsz! De az ő szemszögéből, az előítéleteidet már unalomig ismerjük!

- Jól van, elég már! Miért van mindenki ellenem? – nyögte Lily.

- Nincs mindenki ellened! Mi melletted vagyunk!

- Hova a fenébe rohannak ezek ennyire? – kérdezte Lily gyanakvóan.

- Úgy látom, ma kissé nehéz a felfogásod – sóhajtotta Alice. – De ne aggódj, perceken belül le fog esni.

Lily bosszúsan nézett végig vigyorgó barátnőin, és válasz helyett inkább az ebédjének szentelte a figyelmét.

* Az Eufória Elixír receptjében a HP6 könyv csak annyi változtatást említ a tankönyvhöz képest, hogy Piton szerint borsmentát kell bele tenni, amely kiküszöböli a kellemetlen mellékhatásokat. A receptről mást nem tudunk meg, így kénytelen voltam további instrukciókat és különbségeket kreálni.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Hírek Tekergő módra, avagy a Roxfort Hangja déli adása**_

- Szép napot mindenkinek! – zenget fel James hangja iskola szerte, mikor befejeződött az utolsó szám, ami ebédszünetben szórakoztatta Roxfort lakóit. – Itt a Roxfort Hangja déli adása, és a mikrofonnál ismét a Tekergők.

- Így van, Ágas – vette át a szót Sirius. – Ismét hírblokkunk következik a legfrissebb hírekkel. Kezdjük is mindjárt a külvilág híreivel! Holdsáp!

- Külvilági kapcsolatainknak hála, sikerült információkat szereznünk, hogy mennyire érzékelhető a varázslóvilágban a mai nap különlegessége – kezdte Remus. – Dumbledore professzornak segítségével közvetlenül a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból is sikerült hírekhez jutnunk. Természetesen a tréfás kedvű varázslók és boszorkányok a korábbi évekhez hasonlóan ma sem kímélték sem a mágiával rendelkezőket, sem a muglikat. Épp ezért a minisztérium emberei a rengeteg munkájukra hivatkozva nem voltak valami közlékenyek. A két esemény, amit kiemeltek, hogy valaki megbűvölte a látogatói bejáratot, amely azóta a „Bolondok Házában" köszönti a látogatókat, és figyelmezteti őket, hogy lakói ma különösen kezelhetetlenek, és időnként meglehetősen furcsán viselkedhetnek. Valamint azt is elmondták, hogy a belső üzeneteket továbbító papírrepülők időnként rajokba rendeződve, de néha magányosan is, apró papírgalacsinokat lődözve támadnak rá az arra járókra, akárha mugli vadászrepülők lennének. A minisztérium emberei eddig még egyik varázslatot sem tudták semlegesíteni, épp ezért az érkezőktől önkéntesek kérnek elnézést a fogadtatásért, miközben mindenkit védőszemüveggel látnak el a papírrepülők támadásinak kivédésére.

- Ezek szerint nem csak Roxfortban, hanem a minisztériumban is áll a bál – jegyezte meg Peter vidáman. – És ha már Roxfort, következzenek iskolánk hírei.

- Így van! – mondta James. – Ahogy Féregfark is mondja, Roxfortban is áll a bál, tanáraink, prefektusaink nem csendes pihenővel töltik az óraközi szüneteket, hanem Frics úrnak segítenek elhárítani a különböző áprilisi tréfák problémásabb következményeit. Mint azt már hírül adtuk, reggel a Griffendél toronyban a lányok hálóit özönvízszerű esőzés árasztotta el. McGalagony professzor tudatta velünk, hogy az esőt sikerült megszüntetni, és az okára is fény derült, ami nem más, mint hogy az eredeti célszemély, egy másodéves lány ijedtében véletlen varázslattal felerősítette, és az összes lányhálóra kiterjesztette az őt felébresztő vízözönt. Tudomásunk szerint a károk elhárítása ezekben a percekben fejeződik be.

- A hollóhátas tréfamesterek sem tétlenkedtek – folytatta a hírek felolvasását Sirius. – Egyikük megbűvölte a klubhelyiségük ajtaját, amely az eddigi fejtörők helyett most vicces beugrató kérdéseket tesz fel a bejutásban reménykedőknek, és tanáraink, no meg néhány szemérmesebb diáktársunk nagy bosszúságára ezek a feladványok néha bizony az erotikus felhangtól sem mentesek.

- Hugrabugosok egy csoportja petíciót nyújtott be Roxfort vezetésének és a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak címezve a roxforti kastélyépület korszerűsítésére – olvasta a következő hírt Remus. – A petícióban részletesen leírják, mennyire rossz hatással van a tanulók egészségére és hangulatára a több helyen málló vakolat, a hideg és huzatos folyosók, a lepukkadt, őskori kinézetű mosdók és még jó néhány más dolog. A csoport külön dicséretet kapott, amiért nem csak egyszerűen felsorolták a nekik nem tetsző dolgokat, hanem mindegyik esetben leírták azt is, hogy ők milyen megoldási lehetőségeket találtak ki. Dumbledore professzor a petíció átvételekor megígérte, hogy a beadványt komolyan veszik, és a tanári karral karöltve megvizsgálják, mit és hogyan lehetne megvalósítani a felvetett ötletekből.

- Ez nem is annyira hülyeség – jegyezte meg James. – Bár egy ekkora épület esetében rengeteg munkával, és jelentős átalakításokkal járna némelyik probléma megoldása. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy már hosszú évtizedek óta nem esett át jelentősebb fejlesztésen Roxfort egyetlen része sem. Ha jól tudom, Hagrid házának felépítése volt az utolsó nagyobb munka iskolánkban.

- Részben kapcsolódik az előbbi hírhez, hogy mardekárosok tüntetést szerveztek az aranyvérűekhez méltóbb ételek felszolgálásáért az étkezések során – vette át a szót Peter. – A tüntetés jelenleg is tart a Nagyterem előtt, ahonnan a tervek szerint a konyhához vonulnak a későbbiekben. Kérdésünkre a szervezők elmondták, hogy azért tüntetnek, mert mégiscsak nonszensz, hogy a bélszínhez, sushihoz, és ráksalátához szokott aranyvérűeknek is sültkolbásszal és rántottával kell éhségüket csillapítaniuk, mint alantasabb társaiknak.

- Jaj, szegény aranyvérűek! – kiáltott fel Sirius. – Micsoda csapás, hogy ilyen pórias kajákat kell enniük! Mondd csak, Ágas, a te aranyvérű gyomrodat is megfekszi az ilyen alantas népeknek való étel?

- Nem, Tapmancs barátom, én kifejezetten szeretem a rántottát is és a sült kolbászt is.

- Egyetértünk! – vigyorgott Sirius. – Ezek szerint nem csatlakozunk a tüntetéshez. De folytassuk a híreket!

- Folytassuk a közlekedési híreinkkel! – jelentette be James. – A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Varázsközlekedési Osztályáról kaptuk a hírt, hogy a sorozatos balesetek csökkentése érdekében felvetődött az ötlet, hogy a hoppanálás után a hopphálózat használatát és a varázsseprű használatot is jogosítvány megszerzéséhez kellene kötni. Kérdésünkre informátorunk elmondta, hogy a hopphálózat önálló használatát tíz éves korhoz kötnék, amikor is a vizsgára jelentkezőnek mindössze el kellene mondania a hopp-poros utazás során betartandó biztonsági szabályokat, valamint egy-két vizsgafeladatot is kapna, amivel a gyakorlatban is bizonyítaná, hogy képes a biztonságos hopphálózati utazásra. A seprűhasználati jogosítványt pedig az egyszerűség kedvéért a roxforti és más iskolák repülésoktatása keretében lehetne megszerezni. Természetesen a minisztérium a már végzett tanulók számára külön vizsgákat szervezne.

- Na jó, a seprűre még megértem a jogsit, de a hopphálózathoz minek? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Azért, mert sok apró baleset történik, különösen megérkezéskor, és az informátorunk véleménye szerint a gyógyítóknak jobb dolguk is van ezek ellátásánál. Ezen kívül a kezdő hopphálózat használók gyakran eltévesztik a célt, és volt rá eset, hogy emiatt a házigazda kihívta az aurorokat, betörőre gyanakodva.

- Ja, így már értem, bár továbbra is feleslegesnek tartom. Azért vannak a szülők, hogy megtanítsák a gyerekeiket a hopphálózat használatára. Na de folytassuk a roxforti közlekedési híreinkkel! Újabb okkal bővült a kalandra vágyóknak a Tiltott Rengeteg elkerülése, ugyanis Hagrid új házi kedvencet kapott egy Csikócsőr nevű meglehetősen önérzetes hippogriff személyében. Csikócsőr korábban szabadon élt, de miután okozott némi kalamajkát, varázslény rezervátumba akarták zárni. Dumbledore professzornak viszont sikerült elérnie, hogy Csikócsőr a Roxfortba kerüljön, Hagrid felügyelete alá. Hagrid elmondása szerint ebben nagy segítségére volt a professzornak az a tény, hogy a tesztrálokat sikerült annyira megszelídítenie, hogy évek óta munkára is tudják őket fogni. Csikócsőr egyelőre elég makrancos, és Hagridon kívül más nem enged közel magához, de vadőrünk reméli, hogy a következő tanévtől már legalább távolabbról bemutathatják nagyobb csoportoknak is.

- Na igen, nem véletlenül hangoztatják tanáraink, hogy senki ne mászkáljon a Tiltott Rengetegben megfelelő felnőtt kíséret nélkül – jegyezte meg Remus.

- Való igaz, Holdsáp – mondta Peter. – További közlekedési híreink: aki a második emeleti lánymosdó környékén közlekedik a közeljövőben, vigyen magával vízi túlélő készletet, ugyanis Hisztis Myrtle valószínűleg megirigyelte a reggeli eseményeket a Griffendél toronyban, és elárasztotta kedvenc mosdóját és annak környékét. Ajánlott közlekedési eszköz a csónak, mentőmellény használata kötelező.

- Hasonlóan problémákra számítson, aki a negyedik emeleti keleti folyosón szándékozik közlekedni – vette vissza a szót Remus. – Ennek oka pedig az, hogy az említett folyosón Hóborc garázdálkodik már körülbelül másfél órája, és nemigen válogat az áprilisi tréfának szánt kellemetlenségei között. Tehát akiknek ma bűbájtan órája lesz még, számítson Hóborcra, és időben induljon el.

- Ezek voltak tehát a legfontosabb közlekedési híreink – mondta James. – Természetesen ezeken kívül is akadnak még bőven a gyanútlan arra járót megtréfáló akadályok. Ilyenekkel bárki bárhol találkozhat, következzen néhány példa!

- Az üvegházakhoz igyekvők figyeljenek, mert valaki néhány agresszívebb növényt helyezett el az odavezető út mentén – olvasta Sirius az első gyorshírt. – Néhány különösen figyelmetlen diáktársunk már a gyengélkedőn végezte, eléggé megtépázott külsővel. Bimba professzor már dolgozik a növények biztonságos eltávolításán.

- A folyosókat díszítő páncélok némelyike szeret ráijeszteni az arra járókra – folytatta Peter. – Ilyen téren a legnagyobb aktivitást a pincében, az első, a hatodik és a hetedik emeleten észleltünk.

- A földszinten a nyugati szárny folyosóján valaki trópusi esőerdőt varázsolt – jelentette be a következő hírt Remus. – Aki át akar rajt jutni, nem árt, ha előtte gyakorolja a különböző akadályelhárító varázslatokat, mint a nyisszantó bűbáj és a taroló átok, vagy vigyen magával egy machete-t, azaz mugli bozótvágó kést.

- Aki pedig nem akar a dzsungellel küzdeni, annak javasoljuk, válasszon magának kerülőutat, bár ott is érhetik meglepetések – tette hozzá James. – Sporthírek. Az elmúlt hétvégén lejátszották a Kviddics Világkupa utolsó negyeddöntőjét, ahol meglepetésre a magyar válogatott nyert 320:290-re a távoli Új-Zéland csapata ellen, köszönhetően a Kocsis, Fazekas, Fekete hajtótriónak, akik valósággal leiskolázták új-zélandi kollégáikat. A meccs külön érdekessége volt, hogy a fogókat több alkalommal is megtévesztette a Magyarországon honos sárgarigó nevű madár, amely távolról meglehetősen hasonít a cikeszre. Az említett madár egy-egy példánya többször is berepült a pályára, és a fogók őt kezdték el üldözni, amit aztán rendre a magyar fogó hagyott abba előbb, alaposan összezavarva ezzel ellenfelét. A valódi cikeszt végül az új-zélandi fogónak sikerült megfognia nyolc és fél órával a meccs kezdete után, de már ezzel sem tudta megmenteni csapatát a vereségtől.

- Nos, én még egy érdekességgel szolgálhatok a meccsel kapcsolatban – jelentette be Remus. – Kíváncsiságból utána néztem a hajtósor neveinek, és a Kocsis, Fazekas, Fekete nevek angol fordítása Carter, Potter és Black.

- Tényleg? – vigyorgott Sirius. – Ezentúl a magyaroknak fogok drukkolni. Ágas, te hogy vagy ezzel?

- Nekem is tetszik a dolog. Ahol egy Potter játszik, az csak jó csapat lehet – felelte James. – A többiek nevét nem nézted, Holdsáp? Hátha akad még _ismerős_.

- De megnéztem – mosolygott Remus. – A többiek Molnár, Barna, Szabó és Kovács. Angolra fordítva: Miller, Brown, Taylor és Smith.

- Brown játszik a Hugrabugban, tavaly jártam vele – mondta Sirius. – Játékosnak sem rossz a csaj.

- Taylor pedig a Hollóhát csapatában játszik, akikkel a jövő hétvégén a döntőt játszuk a kviddics kupáért – tette hozzá James. – Egyébként, ha már a roxforti kviddics meccseknél tartunk, az idei szezon elég soros volt. Egyelőre annyi biztos, hogy a Hugrabug csapata már nem kerülheti el a negyedik helyet. Az összes többi helyezést a Griffendél-Hollóhát mérkőzés dönti el, tehát még a mardekárosoknak is van miért szurkolniuk. Reméljük izgalmas szórakozást tudunk nyújtani a nézőknek. Gyertek el a meccsre minél többen!

- Így van, a Hollóháttal mindig jó meccseket szoktunk játszani. Gyertek és nézzétek meg, érdemes! – mondta Sirius. – De most folytassuk iskolánk bulvárhíreivel!

- Nos, mivel reggel elsősorban a mardekárosok szerelmi életét tárgyaltuk ki, úgy illik, hogy a többi ház ifjú szerelmeseivel is foglalkozzunk – mondta Remus. – A Griffendélben szépen alakul Frank Longbottom és Alice Rackharrow kapcsolata. Itt még akár esküvő is lehet, bár Frank és Alice kijelentették, hogy itt azért még nem tartanak, de egyébként is mindenképpen megvárnák a RAVASZ vizsgákat.

- A Hugrabug mosolykirálya, Gilderoy Lockhart, aki Ágas és Tapmancs után az egyik legnépszerűbb srác a lányok körében, újabb hódítást mondhat a magáénak – vette át a szót Peter. – A hétvégén ugyanis összejött a szintén hugrabugos Nicole Turpinnel.

- Gratulálunk nekik – mosolygott Remus, miközben társaira kacsintott, akik alig bírták elfojtani kitörni készülő nevetésüket. – A Hollóhát sem mentes a szerelmi kalandoktól. A legújabb szerelmespár a hetedéves Marcus Ripple és az ötödéves Helena Spark, akik szintén a hétvégén randiztak először. Sok boldogságot nekik!

- Reméljük, kapcsolatuk gyümölcsöző lesz, és megajándékozzák majd néhány sziporkázó tudású taggal a varázsvilágot – tette hozzá Sirius vigyorogva.

- Így igaz – helyeselt James. – Sajnos azonban vészesen közeledik a délutáni órák kezdete, ezért déli adásunknak véget kell vetnünk. Legközelebb este, vacsora után jelentkezünk. Addig is mindenkinek kellemes napot kívánunk, és szünetekben, valamint órák után természetesen továbbra is szólnak a legújabb slágerek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. Átváltozástan, avagy animágia animágusoknak**_

Ebéd után Lily az átváltozástan terembe sietett, hogy nyugodtan készülhessen az órára. Nagyon nem szeretett volna leégni, ezért még egyszer (sokadszor) átnézte az óra anyagát, hogy nem felejtett-e valamit ki, és hogy minden biztosan rögződjön az agyában. Ugyan írt egy rövidebb jegyzetet, hogy adott esetben bele tudjon nézni, mi is következik, de szerette volna minél kevesebbszer használni azt.

Miközben a jegyzeteit olvasgatta, önkéntelenül is utat törtek a tudatába a Tekergők hírei, bárhogy küzdött, hogy ne figyeljen oda.

- A szokásos egoista Tekergő stílus – morogta halkan, bosszankodva azon, hogy nem tudta kizárni a rádió hangját.

Valójában azonban nem tudott belekötni semmibe. A Tekergők stílusa ilyen, ezt várják el tőlük. A különböző hírek pedig megfeleltek az április elsejei bolondériának, sőt némelyiken még Lily is elmosolyodott. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy a Tekergők önmagukhoz képest még vissza is fogták magukat. Tapasztalt már tőlük ennél sokkal rosszabbat is.

Megrázta a fejét, és ezúttal saját magára dühösen olvasta tovább a jegyzeteket. Már megint a Tekergőkön jár az esze, mikor mindjárt kezdődik az órája, és még nem végzett a felkészüléssel.

Néhány perccel az óra kezdete előtt megérkezett McGalagony professzor.

- Miss. Evans, látom, már itt is van. Helyes!

- Igen, professzor. Úgy gondoltam, nem árt még egyszer átnéznem a jegyzeteimet.

- Értem. Sikerült felkészülnie az órára? – kérdezte a boszorkány. – Esetleg van valami, amiben bizonytalan?

- Igen... Nem! Mármint... – Lily kezdett teljesen belezavarodni a mondandójába, ezért inkább elhallgatott.

- Csak nyugodtan – mondta a professzor lágyan. – Bármi gondja van, segítek.

- Az anyaggal nincs gondom, arra úgy érzem, kellően sikerült felkészülnöm...

- Akkor mi a baj? Mert látom, hogy valami nyomasztja. Mi az?

- Potter és a Tekergők... – mondta Lily halkan. – Azt hiszem... Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy készülnek valamire. De nem tudom, hogy mire, és ez idegesít, félek.

- Miből gondolja, hogy készülnek valamire?

- Tulajdonképp egész nap érzem, hogy valami készül ellenem, de képtelen vagyok rájönni, mit akarnak – mondta Lily. – Bűbájtanon vizicsatát kezdeményeztek, de utána Potter figyelmeztetett, hogy a blúzom átázott, és így többet mutat, mint én szeretném. Ez nem rá vall, máskor inkább bámult volna egész órán, vagy beszólt volna valamit. Az SVK-n történtekről gondolom hallott már.

- Igen, Robins professzor beszámolt az óra eseményeiről – bólintott a tanárnő.

- Végül is a mardekárosok kezdték, de egyértelműen látszott, hogy a Tekergők is tudnak róla, aztán Potter sikeresen úgy felhúzott, hogy ha nem olyan jó párbajozó, már a gyengélkedőn, vagy a Szent Mungóban feküdne. Így viszont elbohóckodta az egészet, ami csak még jobban idegesített. Bájitaltanon pedig fogalmam sincs, hogyan, de lealázott a bájitalával.

- Ezt hogy érti? – kérdezte a professzor.

- Perselus Piton után én vagyok a második legjobb bájitaltanból – magyarázta Lily. – Potter pedig meglehetősen középszerű bájitalfőző. Ezen az órán, mivel Perselus tartotta, biztos voltam benne, hogy az én bájitalom lesz a legjobb. Potter viszont annak ellenére, hogy többször is észrevettem, hogy teljesen eltér a könyv utasításaitól, sokkal jobb, mondhatni, tökéletes bájitalt főzött. Halvány gőzöm sincs, hogy csinálta, mert magától erre nem lenne képes. Először arra gondoltam, hogy kicserélte a bájitalt, de erre nem lehetett alkalma. Viszont ilyen teljesítményre legfeljebb Perselus képes.

- Értem – mondta McGalagony professzor. – Ezek után pedig úgy gondolja, hogy most is történni fog valami?

- Biztos vagyok benne. Érzem – sóhajtott Lily. – De három különböző órán három különböző módon viselkedett, és képtelen vagyok kitalálni, mivel is készül a mostanira. Mert készül valamivel, ez biztos.

- Nos, nem mondom, hogy nincs igaza, a Tekergőktől mindig várható valami szokatlan, különösen ezen a napon – mondta a tanárnő. – Épp ezért is gondoltam, hogy az órán az ön helyére ülök. Ez talán féken tartja majd őket egy kicsit.

- Köszönöm, professzor! – mondta Lily hálásan.

Kicsit megnyugtatta, hogy McGalagony a Tekergők közelében lesz, így talán visszafogják majd egy kicsit magukat. Ha pedig mégsem, a professzor még időben leállíthatja őket.

- Nyugalom, Lily! Minden rendben lesz – mondta McGalagony professzor kedvesen. – Javaslom, hívjuk be az osztálytársait! Potteréket pedig dolgoztassa meg! Ha kénytelenek aktívan részt venni az órán, kevesebb idejük marad a csínytevéseikre, és fegyelmezni is könnyebb őket.

- Értem, tanárnő. Megpróbálom – mosolyodott el kicsit idegesen Lily.

McGalagony professzor beengedte az osztályt, és amikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét Lily mellé ment a tanári asztalhoz.

- A mai órát a fordított nap keretében Miss. Lily Evans fogja megtartani – mondta az osztálynak, és szigorúan végignézett a tanulókon. – Ennek ellenére remélem, hogy a fegyelem nem lesz lazább, mintha én állnék itt. Mivel egy új, és nehéz anyag elméletébe kezdünk bele, kérem, hogy figyeljenek, mert a későbbi órákon nagy hasznát veszik majd a ma megszerzett tudásnak. Köszönöm. Miss. Evans!

McGalagony Lily helyére ült, nem kevés feszengést kiváltva a körülötte ülőkből. Lily viszont azt is észrevette, hogy Potter csak egy pillanatra bizonytalanodott el, aztán visszaereszkedett arcára a magabiztos mosolya, és teljes figyelmét felé fordította. Ez kicsit elbizonytalanította, majd erőt vett magán, és belekezdett az óra anyagába.

- Nos, ahogy azt már McGalagony professzor is mondta, a mai órán új anyagot veszünk, mégpedig az animágia elméletét kezdjük el. Először szeretném, ha valaki elmondaná ismétlés jelleggel, hogy milyen fő csoportokra osztjuk a humán transzfigurációkat.

Az osztály többféle módon reagált. Voltak, akik csalódott sóhajt hallattak, amiért Lily nem egy laza órát tervezett be, hanem az átváltozástan tanáruktól megszokott stílust követte. Mások tartva a felszólítástól, igyekeztek kaméleonként viselkedni és beleolvadni a környezetükbe, remélve, hogy kellőképp láthatatlanná tudnak változni, és megúszhatják a válaszadást. Néhányan több-kevesebb bizonytalansággal feltették a kezüket, de akadtak olyanok is, akik magabiztosan jelentkeztek, és szinte elvárták, hogy őket szólítsa fel. Lily meglepetten vette észre, hogy ez utóbbiak közé tartozik Potter és Black is. Bizonytalanul pillantott McGalagony professzorra, akit szintén meglepett egy kicsit a két Tekergő viselkedése, de végül biztatóan bólintott Lilynek.

- Potter.

James elvigyorodott, majd felállva adta meg a választ.

- A humán transzfigurációkat, vagy emberi átváltozásokat négy fő csoportba sorolhatjuk – mondta magabiztosan. – Az első csoport a kényszeres átváltozások. Ide tartoznak például a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok, akikről már tanultunk SVK-n. A vámpírok átváltozása egyszeri és végleges, míg a vérfarkasok átváltozása ciklikus, és csak a telihold idején tart. A második csoport a bájitalokkal végrehajtott átváltozások, amelyekre a legismertebb példa a Százfűlé főzet. A harmadik csoportba a varázslattal végrehajtott átváltozások tartoznak, amelyekről az idén tanultunk átváltozástanból. Rengeteg példát sorolhatnék, mert az összes olyan varázslat ide tartozik, amely az emberi testet részben, vagy egészben átváltoztatja, mint például a hajunk színének megváltoztatása, vagy akár a kiábrándító bűbáj is. A negyedik csoport pedig a képesség alapú átváltozások. Ezek a metamorfmágia és az animágia. Ez utóbbi művelői között van McGalagony professzor is, aki az ebben az évszázadban bejegyzett hét animágus egyike.

Lily döbbent csendben nézte, ahogy Potter rá mosolyogva leül, és azt is észrevette, hogy McGalagony professzor is meglepődött kissé a részletes, példákat is felsoroló választól.

- Nos, öhm... Köszönjük a kimerítő választ – nyerte vissza a hangját Lily. – Mint már említettem, a mai órán elkezdjük az animágia elméletét tanulni. Mi az animágia? Kik az animágusok, és hogy válhat valaki animágussá? Milyen intézkedéseket vezetett be a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium az animágiával kapcsolatban? Ezek lesznek a fő kérdéseink.

- Az animágus egy olyan boszorkány, vagy varázsló, aki képes felvenni egy hozzá, illetve a személyiségéhez közel álló állat alakját, birtokolva annak minden tulajdonságát, miközben részben megőrzi emberi tudatát is. Annak ellenére, hogy bizonyos képességek elengedhetetlenek hozzá, az animágia a metamorfmágiával ellentétben tanulható mágiaág. Azonban mégis a képesség alapú átváltozások közé soroljuk, részben a hozzá elengedhetetlen képességek, részben pedig a rendkívül nehéz elsajátítás miatt.

Lily körbepillantott az osztályon, és megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy legalább annyian jegyzetelnek, mint McGalagony professzor óráján. Még a Tekergők is szorgalmasan írtak, bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy a jegyzeteiket készítik.

- Ahhoz, hogy valaki animágussá válhasson, rengeteg dolgot kell megtanulnia – folytatta Lily az előadását. – Először is képesnek kell lennie patrónust idézni. Erre azért van szükség, mert az animágus állati alakja megegyezik a patrónusa alakjával. Ez pedig megkönnyíti a tanulást, mivel így tudni fogja, milyen állattá fog válni, és könnyebb lesz az állati alakjára koncentrálni.

„Jól nyomja! Egész érdekesen adja elő, szinte kedvem van figyelni." Írta Sirius közben Jamesnek.

„Akkor figyelj! Én is azt teszem." Válaszolt James bosszúsan.

„Mi van, strébert játszol, Ágas? Azzal szívatod, hogy nem szívatod?"

„Úgy valahogy... Esetleg segíthetnél!"

„Oké, benne vagyok!" Vigyorgott Sirius.

Lily észrevette, hogy Black feltette a kezét. Erre sem gyakran volt példa. Általában kézfeltartás nélkül közölte a mondandóját, amennyiben hozzáfűznivalója volt.

- Igen, Black? – szólította fel.

- Elnézést, de hallottam róla, hogy előfordulhat, hogy valakinek bizonyos események, általában erős lelki megrázkódtatás esetén megváltozhat a patrónusa. Mi történik, ha ez egy animágussal fordul elő?

- Ezt sajnos nem tudom – esett zavarba Lily. – A szakirodalom, amiből felkészültem, nem írt erről a lehetőségről.

Lily segélykérően nézett az idősebb boszorkányra, aki helyeslően bólintott.

- Evans kisasszony jól mondja. Semmi biztosat nem lehet tudni arról, mi történik, ha egy animágusnak megváltozik a patrónusa. A legtöbb szakirodalom nem foglalkozik ezzel a kérdéssel. Én magam is mindössze egy ilyen esetről olvastam, amelyet feljegyeztek az elmúlt ezer év során. Akkor az animágus állati alakja nem változott meg. Azonban botorság lenne messzemenő következtetéseket levonni egyetlen esetből.

- Köszönöm, tanárnő – ült le Sirius.

„Most mi a fenének kellett közbe kérdezned?" kérdezte James dühösen Siriust.

„Azért, mert tényleg érdekelt. Nyugi, Ágas! Túlélte, és McGalagony kisegítette."

„Akkor is! Teljesen zavarba jött! Ne szívasd!"

„Jól van, bocs! Nem szívatásból kérdeztem."

Lily érezte, ahogy nő benne a düh. Dühös volt Blackre, aki olyant kérdezett, amire nem tudta a választ. Ugyanakkor magára is dühös volt, hisz Black kérdése nagyon is jó volt, neki is gondolnia kellett volna rá. Black hangsúlya pedig egyáltalán nem a szokásos kötözködő volt, hanem egyszerű érdeklődést hallott ki a szavaiból. Most pedig várakozóan figyeli, arcán enyhe mosollyal, pont úgy, mint Remus. Potter pedig a „Jó vagy! Hajrá!" szavakat tátogta neki, miközben hüvelykujját feltartva erősítette meg az üzenetét. Lily érezte, hogy elpirul erre, aztán megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa gondolatait, és folytathassa az órát.

- Animágussá csak a nagyon erős és kellően képzett boszorkányok és varázslók válhatnak. Azonban rájuk is hosszú és fárasztó képzés vár. Képesnek kell lenniük pálca nélkül, nonverbálisan varázsolni, hisz állati alakjukban sem pálcát használni nem tudnak, sem pedig a visszaalakító varázsigét nem tudják kimondani. Az animágus állati alakja a belső személyiségének visszatükröződése, ezért mielőtt valaki az átalakulással próbálkozna, tökéletesen tisztában kell lennie a saját személyiségével. Ahogy a várható állatalak ismerete, ez is csökkenti a kezdeti nehézségeket. Mivel kezdetben az átalakulás nem biztos, hogy teljesen sikerül, animágiával kizárólag képzett animágus felügyelete mellett szabad próbálkozni, mivel ő tudja, hogyan segíthet egy félresikerült átalakulás után, és gyakorlati tanácsokkal is el tudja látni a próbálkozót.

A Tekergők felől halk kuncogás hallatszott. Lily odapillantva észrevette, amint Black komikusan eltorzított grimaszt vágott, majd amikor észrevette, hogy Lily figyeli, gyorsan rendezte vonásait. A lány szigorúan nézte pár másodpercig, de magában ő is elismerte a látvány viccességét.

- Nos, épp ezért, valamint mivel régebben több animágusról bebizonyosodott, hogy képességüket felhasználva bűncselekményeket követtek el, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium törvényben fektette le az animágiával próbálkozókra vonatkozó szabályait. A törvény szerint minden animágiával próbálkozó személy köteles ezt jelenteni a minisztériumnak, megnevezve azt az animágust, aki vállalja a képzését. Amennyiben sikerül megtanulnia az animágiát, regisztráltatnia kell magát, mint gyakorló animágus, azaz be kell mutatnia a minisztérium embereinek az állati alakját, hogy feljegyezhessék annak fajtáját és jellemzőit, ismertető jegyeit. Aki nem regisztráltatja magát a minisztériumban, arra hosszú fogság vár az Azkabanban.

Az osztályban többen is megrázkódtak a dementorok által őrzött varázslóbörtön említésére.

- Az animágus átalakulásnak a többi átváltoztatással ellentétben valójában nincs varázsigéje. Tulajdonképpen gondolati varázslással történik meg mind az átalakulás, mind a visszaalakulás. Viszont létezik egy varázslat, amivel egy másik varázsló kényszerítheti az animágust az állati alakból való visszaalakulásra. Ezt használják fel a kezdeti próbálkozások során az oktatók, amikor a próbálkozónak nem megy a visszaalakulás, vagy félresikerült az átalakulás.

„Kérdezz tőle valamit!" írta Sirius.

„Mégis mit?" érkezett a válasz Jamestől.

„Mindegy, valami értelmeset."

Lily ismét egy kezet látott a magasban a Tekergők irányában. Ezúttal Potter jelentkezett. Lily intett neki, hogy adja elő mondandóját.

- Milyen érzés az animágusnak az állati alakjában lenni? – kérdezte a fiú. – Miben különbözik, és miben egyezik a gondolati és érzésvilága az emberi alakjához képest?

- Nos, mint már mondtam, az animágus állati alakja minden képességével rendelkezik. Képes mindarra, amire az állati alakjának faja, és képes a többi állattal való kezdetleges kommunikációra is. Emellett viszont, például a vérfarkasokkal szemben, megőrzik az emberi tudatukat is, vagyis képesek gondolkodni és bizonyos mértékig az emberi érzelmekre is – mondta Lily, miközben észrevette, hogy McGalagony professzor is szólni kíván.

- Miss. Evans nagyon jól elmondta a főbb jellemzőket – kezdte a tanárnő. – Mindazonáltal úgy gondolom, talán jobb lett volna, ha Mr. Potter nekem címzi ezt a kérdést. Mint azt már az előbb Evans kisasszonytól hallották, az animágusok állati alakjukban birtokolják az adott faj összes tulajdonságát és képességét, valamint kezdetleges módon, de tudnak kommunikálni a többi állattal, elsősorban a fajtársaikkal és a rokon fajokkal, de a gyakorlottabbak más fajokkal is. Emellett pedig képesek megőrizni az emberi tudatukat, vagyis képesek majdnem ugyanolyan szinten gondolkodni, mint emberi alakjukban. Az érzelmi világuk viszont leegyszerűsödik. Nem képesek az összetett emberi érzelmek megélésére, csak az olyan egyszerű érzelmekre, mint a szimpátia, unszimpátia, félelem és düh.

- Az animágusok azonban nem csak állati alakjukba képesek emberi tulajdonságaikat átvinni, hanem ez fordítva is igaz – folytatta a magyarázatot a tanárnő. – Az animágus emberi alakjában is hordozza az állati alakja bizonyos tulajdonságait. Én például a macskákhoz hasonlóan, emberi alakomban is jól látok sötétben, a szemüvegre csak az olvasáshoz van szükségem. Ezen kívül az átlagnál jóval élesebb a hallásom és a szaglásom is, valamint jól tűröm a magasságot. Több animágussal kapcsolatban is lejegyezték, és én is megerősíthetem, hogy az animágusok emberi alakjukban is könnyen barátkoznak az állatokkal, különösen az állati alakjuk fajtársaival, illetve a rokon fajokkal.

- Professzor, ez azt jelenti, hogy ön jó viszonyt tart fenn Mrs. Norrisszal? – kérdezett közbe Sirius fintorogva.

- Nos, Mrs. Norris fiatal kora ellenére nem éppen barátkozó típusú macska – válaszolt a boszorkány. – De ennek ellenére elmondhatom, hogy viszonylag jó a kapcsolatunk vele, bár a kastélyban élő többi macskával jobb viszonyban vagyok.

- Tanárnő, és mi a helyzet a kutyákkal? – kérdezett újra Sirius, mire a Tekergők körében halk kuncogások hangzottak fel.

- Azt hiszem ennek az órának nem az én animágus alakom más állatokhoz való viszonyának kitárgyalása a témája, Mr. Black – válaszolt a boszorkány. – De elmondhatom, hogy néhány macskaallergiás, agresszív példány kivételével még egyetlen kutyával sem gyűlt meg a bajom. Miss. Evans, kérem, folytassa az órát!

Lily bosszúsan hallgatta a párbeszédet. Black már megint játssza a fejét, és kötözködik! Igaz, legalább nem vele, hanem McGalagony professzorral, a kérdései pedig végső soron a tananyaghoz kapcsolódnak. A merengésből a professzor felszólítására tért vissza a valóságba.

- Nos, mivel az órának perceken belül vége, és tulajdonképp minden fontosabb dolgot érintettünk, amit beterveztem, mindenki olvassa el az animágiáról szóló rész bevezetőjét a tankönyvben – adta ki az utasítást Lily, miközben a tanárnőre nézve bezsebelt egy helyeslő bólintást.

Ezután odament McGalagony professzorhoz, és az óra hátralévő részében vele beszélgetett.

- A házi feladat egy láb hosszúságú esszé az animágiáról a mai órán tanultak alapján – mondta Lily, mielőtt elbocsátotta az osztályt óra végén.

Összepakolta a holmiját, majd csatlakozott a barátnőihez, akik rá vártak, és együtt indultak a klubhelyiségbe. A folyosón a Tekergők keveredtek melléjük, Lily maga sem tudta honnan és hogyan.

- Igazán jó órát tartottál, Evans – szólalt meg Sirius. – Egyedül az a házi feladat nem volt szép tőled.

- Meg ne szakadj az elkészítésében, Black! – vágott vissza Lily gúnyosan.

- Tényleg zseniális órát tartottál – vette át a szót James. – Nem hinném, hogy túl sok olyan lakója lenne a Roxfortnak, aki ennél jobban meg tudta volna tartani az órát. És ebbe a tanári kart is beleszámolom.

- Kösz, Potter – mondta Lily elpirulva a dicsérettől. – De szerintem túlzol. Ha felkészül rendesen, bárki képes lenne erre.

- Ugyan már Lily! – szólt közbe Alice. – Egy óra megtartásához nem elég, ha el tudod mondani a bemagolt anyagot, azt tudni kell előadni is.

- Pontosan – helyeselt Miri is. – Te pedig érdekesen adtad elő, és még McGalagony vasszigorára sem volt szükséged, hogy mindenki figyeljen. Még ezeket a pernahajdereket is lekötötted itt mellettünk! Erre pedig még McGalagony sem mindig képes.

- Így van – helyeselt James vigyorogva, és a többi Tekergő is erősen bólogatott. – Na, sziasztok, lányok! Nekünk még van egy kis dolgunk, de hamarosan mi is megyünk fel tanulni.

Ezzel a Tekergők elkanyarodtak a következő folyosón a lányoktól.

- Ugyan mi dolguk lehet nekik még ilyenkor? – kérdezte Miri a fiúk után pillantva.

- Ki tudja? – vont vállat Alice. – Lehet, hogy mentek begyűjteni a friss híreket. Este is lesz még egy adása a Roxfort Hangjának.

- Csak azt tudnám, honnan szedik azt a sok eszement hülyeséget, ami állandóan folyik belőlük, mint csapból a víz? – kérdezte Clare. – Én egy hét alatt sem tudnék annyi hülyeséget és poént kitalálni, amennyit ők egy nap alatt elsütnek.

- Ők a Tekergők – jelentette be Miri. – Ez mindent megmagyaráz.

- Igen, kivéve azt, ahogy most órán viselkedtek – sóhajtotta Lily gondterhelt arckifejezéssel.

- Miért, mi bajod volt velük? – kérdezte Clare.

- Pont ez az, hogy semmi – válaszolt Lily. – Egész órán azon idegeskedtem, hogy mikor kezdik el a szívatásomat, és erre Potter és Black kérdésein kívül semmi. De még azokban a kérdésekben sem találok kivetnivalót, mivel az anyaghoz kapcsolódtak, és tulajdonképp egész értelmes kérdések voltak. Eh! Nem tudom, mit gondoljak. Képtelenség kiigazodni rajtuk!

- Fiúk. Mit vársz tőlük? – kérdezte Miri.

- Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtott újra Lily, miközben megérkeztek a Kövér Dámához, majd felmondta az aktuális jelszót.

Miután beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, elfoglalták a kedvenc helyüket, és neki kezdtek a házi feladataik elkészítésének.

- Lily, ugye a büntetőmunkádról nem feledkeztél meg? – kérdezte Alice.

- Persze, hogy nem feledkeztem meg! – válaszolt Lily ingerülten. – Ötre megyünk Lumpsluckhoz Potterrel.

- Nem arra gondoltam – vigyorgott Alice –, hanem arra, amit tőlem kaptál.

Lily csak egy a Tekergőknek, közelebbről Potternek és Blacknek tartogatott gyilkos tekintettel válaszolt, majd újra beletemetkezett a tanulásba.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. Ki vagy te, és mit tettél James Potterrel? **_

A Tekergők jó félórányi késéssel érkeztek meg a klubhelyiségbe, majd Remus unszolására leültek tanulni, miután semlegesítették a kedvenc kanapéjukon elhelyezett tréfás varázslatokat. Lily bosszúságára Potter a könnyebb megoldást választotta, és hozzájuk ült, természetesen ő mellé. Szúrós pillantást vetett a fiúra, aki fintorogva intett a társai felé.

- Semmi kedvem most a kedvenc fotelemmel viaskodni.

Lily odapillantott, majd egy szemforgatás után bólintott, hogy ideiglenesen elfogadja a magyarázatot. Alice és a többi lány leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte az eseményeket, és csak akkor kezdtek ismét bősz leckeírásba, amikor Lily felhúzott szemöldökkel végigpillantott rajtuk. Elégedetten bólintott, hogy még töretlen a lányok előtt is a tekintélye, és a lehető legjobban elhatárolódva Pottertől, folytatta a tanulást.

Lily végig azt várta, hogy Potter mikor kezd rá a hülyeségeire, de meglepetésére, erre nem került sor. A mellette ülő fiú csak egy óra múlva szólalt meg először.

- Evans, segítenél egy kicsit?

- Bármiről is legyen szó, nem kapod meg a házimat, hogy lemásolhasd.

- A segítségedet kértem, nem a házidat – válaszolt James. – Tudom, hogy azt úgysem adnád oda.

- Miféle segítséget kérsz? – kérdezte a lány beletörődően.

- A mágiatörihez – fintorgott James. – Nincs már hozzá türelmem, hogy teljesen egyedül felépítsem és megírjam az esszét. Szóval... jól jönne egy kis segítség, legalább valamiféle vázlat formájában, hogy pontosan miről is írjak, és milyen sorrendben.

James elővette a leghatásosabb bociszem nézését, és közben reménykedve, halványan elmosolyodott. Lily szemforgatva átkozta magát gondolatban, amiért nem tud ellenállni Potter könyörgésének, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy a mellette ülő Tekergő az elmúlt egy órában tökéletesen jól viselkedett. Nem piszkálta, nem zavarta a humorbombáival sem őt, sem mást, csak a tanulással foglalkozott. Tulajdonképpen teljesen kivetkőzött önmagából. Amikor idáig jutott, rájött, hogy ez zavarja őt, sőt, egész nap ez zavarta legjobban a fiú viselkedésében. Potter a nap folyamán egyre kevésbé volt „potteres". Úgy döntött, egyelőre belemegy a játékba, hogy lássa, meddig megy el a fiú.

- Egy feltétellel, Potter – mondta szigorúan. – Elmondod, hogy tudtál olyan tökéletes főzetet készíteni bájitaltanon.

James elhúzta a száját, jelezve, hogy ez kényes téma, de végül beleegyezően bólintott.

- Rendben, de nem itt és most.

- Hanem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Lily.

- Mondjuk... büntetőmunka alatt, Lumpslucknál. Erről csak az érintettek tudhatnak, tehát nem fogom ennyi kíváncsi fül hallatára elmondani. Sőt, meg kell ígérned, hogy még a lányoknak sem mondod el!

- Legyen – bólintott Lily némi gondolkodás után, és elővett egy üres pergament. – De ha átversz, azt nem úszod meg, Potter.

- Eskü! – emelte fel a kezét James. – És köszönöm! Angyal vagy!

- Maradj már, vagy nem segítek! – rántotta el a kezét Lily, amikor James kezet csókolt neki, mielőtt írni kezdhetett volna.

Érezte, hogy teljesen elvörösödött zavarában, ezért lehajtotta a fejét, hogy haja előre hullva eltakarja arcát. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy nagyon jól esett neki Potter gesztusa, és ez kissé megrémítette. Remegő kézzel állt neki megírni a vázlatot.

Közben Alice Jamesre vigyorgott, és feltartott hüvelykujjával jelezte elismerését. James visszavigyorgott neki, aztán Lilyt figyelve várta, hogy az elkészüljön.

- Itt van a vázlat – adta át a pergament Lily, mikor már úgy érezte, úrrá lett az előbbi zavarán. – De igyekezz vele, mert egy óra múlva már úton kell lennünk Lumpsluckhoz. Nem akarok elkésni!

- Nyugalom, nem fogunk elkésni – mondta James, és fellapozta a könyvét a megfelelő helyen, majd egy üres pergamenre felírta a címet, és nekiállt az esszének.

Lily már majdnem végzett a tanulnivalóval, amikor Alice egy pergament csúsztatott elé a Tekergők neveivel. Egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta barátnője akcióját, de az csak felvonta a szemöldökét válaszul. Lily egy beletörődő sóhajjal átvette, és fel akart állni, hogy a hálókörletben foglalkozhasson vele, de James megfogta a kezét.

- Ne menj el! – kérte. – A közelséged jótékony hatással van a tanulási kedvemre. Ha elmész, túl nagy lesz a kísértés, hogy ez helyett – mutatott az esszére – valami sokkal érdekesebb elfoglaltságot keressek magamnak.

- De nekem...

- Ugyan már, Lily! – szólt közbe Alice. – Maradj csak, ahol vagy! Ennyit igazán megtehetsz azért a ritka, és extra különleges eseményért, hogy Potter tanulni látjuk, és még közben boldogan mosolyog is.

- Igen, igen – kontrázott Miri is vigyorogva. – Ez történelmi esemény, és csak a te érdemed. Kétlem, hogy bárki más el tudná ezt érni, úgyhogy én a helyedben büszke lennék a teljesítményemre, és megpróbálnám minél hosszabb ideig fenntartani ezt az állapotot.

Lily lesújtó pillantást vetett barátnőire, majd a Tekergők felé pillantott a Black irányából érkező vinnyogásszerű hangra, aki alig tudta visszatartani a röhögését, és száját befogva integetett neki, hogy egyetért a lányokkal, és Lily maradjon. Végül Remus könyörgő-mosolygó arca láttán megtört az ellenállása, és elmosolyodott.

- Na jó, legyen... – lazult el ültében. – Végül is tényleg nem mindennapi dolog Pottert szorgalmasan tanulni látni, de a rajongóitól ti védtek meg – intett az egyik sarokban pusmogó és nem éppen szeretetteljes pillantásokat feléjük vető lánycsapatra.

- Erre ne legyen gondod! – mondta Alice vigyorogva. – Mostantól folyamatos testőr szolgálatot adunk melletted.

- Na azért! – mondta vidáman Lily, és nekilátott, hogy megírja az Alice által adott feladatot. – Potter, mintha neked még lenne némi dolgod azzal a mágiatörténelem esszével – szólt rá a fiúra, amikor észrevette, hogy még mindig őt nézi.

James csak elvigyorodott, és folytatta a tanulást.

Öt óra előtt tíz perccel Lily hangosan szitkozódva noszogatta Jamest a folyosón.

- Gyerünk már Potter! Nem akarok elkésni!

- Nem fogunk elkésni – válaszolt James nyugodtan.

- De hát tíz perc múlva Lumpslucknál kell lennünk, és innen még futva is majdnem tíz perc a bájitaltan terem.

- Neked lehet, hogy tíz perc futva, de nekem elég nyolc perc is ebben a tempóban – mosolygott James.

- Ezzel arra akarsz célozni, hogy van rövidebb út is, amit én nem ismerek? – torpant meg Lily, amikor látta, hogy James lelassít.

- Úgy van – bólintott James mosolyogva. – Most megismerheted az egyik első felfedezésünket, amit Tapmancs barátommal tettünk Roxfortban. Erre tessék! – kopogtatott meg a pálcájával egy festményt. – A jelszó: buggyantott meztelencsiga-leves.

A festmény erre félrefordult, feltárva egy meglehetősen hosszúnak tűnő lépcsőt.

- Hogy lehet kitalálni egy ilyen jelszót? – fintorgott Lily, miközben James invitálására elindult a lépcsőn.

- Remélhetőleg sehogy, ezért is választottuk ezt – válaszolt James.

- Ti választottátok? – kérdezte Lily csodálkozva.

- Igen, eredetileg nem védte jelszó a bejáratokat, de találtunk egy varázslatot, amivel meg tudtuk oldani, hogy csak jelszóra nyíljanak ki a bejáratok.

- Értem, és hova vezet ez a lépcső? – kérdezősködött tovább Lily.

- A negyedik emeleti fiúvécé mellett ér véget – válaszolt a fiú. – Nem messze onnan pedig van egy másik járat, ami a földszintre vezet, és az előcsarnoktól pár méterre van a kijárata.

- Ti aztán ismeritek Roxfortot! – mondta Lily nem kevés elismeréssel.

- Hát igen – somolygott James. – Sikerült ezt-azt felfedeznünk a tekergések során.

Néhány perc múlva már a pincébe vezető lépcsőn lépkedtek lefelé. Lily még mindig el volt telve vele, hogy milyen gyorsan leértek a földszintre.

- Hihetetlen ez a titkos járat – mondta. – Feleannyi idő alatt leértünk, mintha a szokásos útvonalon jövünk. Esetleg van még ilyen járat, ami ennyire hasznos?

- Ha a gyors közlekedésre gondolsz, akkor még négy járat lehet hasznos számodra – válaszolt a fiú. – Majd megmutatom azokat is, de meg kell ígérned, hogy a lányokon kívül senkinek nem szólsz róluk, és ők sem.

- Rendben, megígérem – bólintott Lily. – De... ezek szerint akkor más titkos járatok is vannak?

- Igen, még vagy kéttucatnyi, amelyek a kastély különböző pontjait kötik össze, de ezeket mi sem használjuk gyakran, legfeljebb ha el akarunk tűnni a szem elől – magyarázta James. – Na, és persze vannak járatok, amelyek kivezetnek Roxfortból. Az egyik kedvenc járatunk például a Mézesfalás pincéjébe vezet.

- A Mézesfalásba? – kérdezte Lily csodálkozva. – Hát akkor így tudjátok minden bulira beszerezni azt a rengeteg finomságot és vajsört!

- Igen, de most hanyagoljuk a témát, mindjárt megérkezünk, és mintha hangokat is hallanék.

Ahogy befordultak a következő sarkon, a mardekárosok csapatát látták szembe jönni. A bájitaltan terem előtt találkoztak.

- Nocsak Potti-baba! Hova sétáltok így édes-kettesben? – kérdezte Bella vigyorogva.

- Pont oda, ahova Piton, Trixi – intett James a terem felé.

- Ne merj így nevezni, Potter! – sziszegte a mardekáros lány. – Senki sem nevezhet így.

- Én pont úgy utálom a „Potti-babát", meg a többit, mint te a „Trixit", Bella – vont vállat James. – Ha te megmaradsz a Potternél, én sem foglak Trixinek hívni.

- Ez fair ajánlatnak tűnik, Bella – fogta meg a lány vállát Malfoy, mielőtt még válaszolhatott volna.

- Jó, rendben – forgatta a szemeit a lány. – Miért mentek Lumpsluckhoz? Csak nem te lettél az új üdvöske a délelőtti produkciód után, Potter?

- Nem – mosolyodott el James. – Csak Lily jön felkérésre segíteni, én büntetőmunkára jövök.

- Már megint? – kérdezte Bella nevetve, miközben Piton csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Potter, te és a kedves kuzinom többet vagytok büntetőmunkán, mint a fél Roxfort együttesen!

- Hát igyekszünk – vigyorodott el James is. – De most már mennünk kellene, mert a prof nem biztos, hogy örülne, ha késnénk – intett ismét a terem felé.

- Potter, ez most kivételesen bölcs megállapítás volt a részedről – szólalt meg Piton. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyenre is képes vagy.

- Néha én is eltéveszthetem – vont vállat James, majd hármasban beléptek a terembe, a mardekárosok pedig folytatták az útjukat az előcsarnok felé.

Lily még a terembe lépve is kissé sokkoltan és gyanakodva nézett Jamesre és Pitonra.

- Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy ti összetalálkoztatok, sőt szópárbajba kezdtetek, és nem lett belőle párbaj – csóválta a fejét.

- Pedig elhiheted, mert nem minden találkozásunk végződik párbajjal – válaszolta James halkan. – De ha így lenne, sem lennénk hülyék pont itt párbajozni, mikor biztosan van a közelben egy tanár.

A következő másodpercben, mintegy James szavait igazolva, Lumpsluck professzor döcögött be a tanári szoba ajtaján.

- Á, szervusztok! Látom, mindenki megérkezett – mondta széles mosollyal.

- Jó napot, professzor! – köszöntek a fiatalok is.

- Lily, James, Minerva tájékoztatott az ittlétetek okáról, úgyhogy arra felesleges időt pazarolnunk. Kezdjünk is hozzá a feladatainkhoz! Azt javaslom, hogy ti ketten ezekkel az egyszerűbb főzetekkel foglalkozzatok. Lily, a te tudásodban maximálisan megbízom, és ma James is bebizonyította, hogy ha akar, tud briliáns munkát végezni, még ha némi receptbeli segítséggel is – mondta továbbra is mosolyogva a professzor. – Mi pedig Perselusszal néhány bonyolultabb főzetnek állunk neki.

- Rendben, professzor – válaszolt James, mivel Lily pillanatnyilag döbbent tekintettel tátogva nézett hol a professzorra, hol Jamesre.

- Valami baj van, Lily? – kérdezte a professzor.

- Te... – fordult Lily James felé, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját. – Te képes voltál egy jobb receptet kérni a professzortól, hogy nálam jobb bájitalt tudj főzni?

- Az igazság az, hogy nem a professzortól kértem jobb receptet – válaszolt James mosolyogva. – A receptet Pitontól kaptam.

- Na jó, ez nekem már sok – mondta Lily, miközben T-betűt mutatott a kezeivel. – Időt kérek! Inkább álljunk neki a bájitaloknak!

A továbbiakban csendben dolgoztak az elkészítendő bájitalokon, csak akkor szóltak egymáshoz, amikor szükséges volt. Lily és James néhány egyszerűbb bájitalt készítettek nagyobb mennyiségben. Alapvetően James készítette elő, és mérte ki az alapanyagokat, és Lily állította össze a bájitalokat. Ez amolyan hallgatólagos megállapodás volt köztük, hisz James is elismerte Lily nagyobb hozzáértését.

Lily csendben dolgozott, de a fejében csak úgy száguldoztak a gondolatok. Nem egyszer felejtette rajt a tekintetét Jamesen, vagy Pitonon, vagy sandított feléjük fejcsóválva. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni az új információkat. _James Potter képes volt Perselustól segítséget kérni, csak azért, hogy nála jobb teljesítményt produkálhasson!_ Ez olyan hír volt számára, mintha valaki azt állította volna, hogy McGalagony professzor diák korában épp akkora kópé volt, mint most a Tekergők. De amit ennél is jobban furcsállott, hogy _Perselus Piton segített Potternek!_ Ez volt az, ami teljes lefagyást okozott a logikai gondolatmenetében. Mert ha nehezen is, de Potter viselkedésére talált magyarázatot: _régóta hajt, hogy megszerezze őt, bizonyára ez is egy próbálkozása, talán, hogy lenyűgözze. Nehezen hihető, de talán igaz... Viszont Perselus Piton, aki senkit sem utál jobban, mint Pottert, képtelenség, hogy beleegyezzen ebbe! Ilyen nincs!_ De akárhogy csűrte-csavarta gondolatait, nem mehetett el a tény mellett, hogy Potter kapott egy jobb receptet, és sem Piton, sem Lumpsluck professzor nem cáfolta meg, hogy Pitontól. _De ez akkor sem lehetséges! Kell itt lennie valaminek még a háttérben! Perselus biztos nem tenne ilyent csak úgy. Potter tett valamit, amivel rávette erre. Imperius nem lehet, azt még Potter sem merné megtenni. Talán megzsarolta valamivel, de Perselus teljesen nyugodtnak látszott, holott nagyon önérzetes, és Potter mellett nem tudja fenntartani az álarcát. Ki kell derítenem, hogy mi történt!_

James most is különös gonddal dolgozott, nem akart égni Lily előtt azzal, hogy valamit elront. Ettől függetlenül viszont a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy a lány nem tud teljesen a feladatára koncentrálni, ezért helyette is igyekezett figyelni. Kétszer, vagy háromszor is szinte a lány orra alá kellett dugnia a soron következő hozzávalót, hogy az időben a főzetbe kerüljön. Magában somolyogva végezte a munkáját, mikor rájött, mi is járhat Lily fejében.

Miután végeztek a bájitalokkal, és összepakoltak maguk után, a professzor megköszönte a közreműködésüket, és elengedte őket. Ahogy kiléptek a teremből, Lily begyorsított és az első sarokig szinte futólépésben igyekezett az előcsarnok felé. Ott azonban türelmetlenül bevárta Jamest.

- Most pedig amíg felérünk a klubhelyiségbe, szépen elmeséled ezt az egészet – mondta határozottan.

- Mármint mit? – kérdezte James.

- Ezt az egészet! – csattant fel Lily türelmetlenül. – Miért pont Perselustól kértél segítséget, holott utálod? Hogyan vetted rá pont őt, hogy segítsen neked, mikor szinte gyűlöl téged? Meg a többit is!

- Milyen többit?

- Amit órákon műveltek – válaszolt Lily. – Minden órán másként viselkedtetek. Főleg te – hangsúlyozta ki. – Egyik pillanatban hozod a formád, a másikban teljesen az ellentéte vagy. Bűbájtanon még te kezdted a rendbontást, SVK-n már megvártad, amíg a mardekárosok kezdenek, bár utána te váltál főszereplővé...

- Általad – szúrta közbe James.

- Lényegtelen – intette le a lány. – Bájitaltanon azt vártam, hogy katasztrófát okozol, csak mert Perselus tartja az órát, erre meghúztad magad, és előálltál egy tökéletes főzettel, és ami külön hihetetlen, ehhez Perselustól kértél és kaptál segítséget. Átváltozástanon ismét azt vártam, hogy tönkreteszitek az órát, erre egy-két kínosabb kérdésen kívül simán együtt működtetek velem, és tulajdonképpen köszönetet kellene mondanom a jól sikerült óráért. Mellesleg az is meglepett, hogy többet tudtok az animágiáról, mint én, pedig napokig készültem arra az órára. Szóval, mi ez az egész, James Potter?

- Hmm... Hát, ennyi kérdésre csak úgy tudok válaszolni, ha az elejéről kezdem – túrt a hajába James. – Emlékszel, amikor tavaly év elején felfigyeltem rád, és elkezdtem futni utánad?

- Lehet azt elfelejteni? – forgatta a szemeit Lily.

- Nos, akkoriban jól hitted. Ha akkor engedsz nekem, ma te is egy strigula lennél számomra.

- És ezt csak úgy a szemembe mered mondani? – kérdezte felháborodva a lány.

- Igen, ugyanis azóta majdnem minden megváltozott – válaszolt James, mire Lily értetlen arccal nézett rá. – Először csak az sarkallt újabb és újabb próbálkozásokra, hogy visszautasítottál. Aztán a nyárra valami megváltozott. Hiányoztál, méghozzá nagyon. Ezért írtam többször is levelet, amelyekre persze nem válaszoltál.

- Olvasatlanul elégettem mindet – mondta Lily. – Potter-mentes nyarat akartam.

- Aztán idén új lendülettel kezdtem bele a meghódításodba, és ezúttal komolyan gondoltam – folytatta James. – De rólad továbbra is lepattant minden kísérletem, pedig két kivétel esetében rá sem néztem más lányokra. Ők is inkább azért kellettek, hogy elfelejthesselek téged. Persze ez sem jött be.

- Esetleg rátérnél a lényegre is, mielőtt megöregszünk? – kérdezte Lily türelmetlenül.

- Persze – mondta James, majd leállított egy útjukba kerülő és fegyverét vészesen lóbáló páncélt. – Elkóboroltál a helyedről – tájékoztatta. – Menj vissza, ha nem akarsz balhét a tanárokkal!

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – kérdezte a lány meglepődve.

- Mi raktuk rájuk azokat a bűbájokat, amik miatt ijesztgetnek, így felismert – válaszolt James. – Gondolom, valaki zagyváló átokkal védekezett ellene, így aztán eltévedt kicsit, és nem ismert fel, amíg rá nem küldtem egy finitét. Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, a bűbájokat nem lehet levenni, de tizenkét óra után elvesztik a hatásukat.

- Na jó, folytasd!

- Szóval a mai nap ötlete reggel jött, miután kevés híján freskót csináltál belőlem az előcsarnok falára – mondta James. – Bűbájtan végére pedig már a terv is készen állt. Szünetben megelőztünk benneteket néhány titkos folyosó segítségével, majd még SVK előtt megállapodtunk a mardekárosokkal, főleg Malfoyjal és Pitonnal.

- Hogy mi? – képedt el Lily. – Ti lepaktáltatok a mardekárosokkal? Mégis miben?

- Mindössze annyiban, hogy ha segítenek pár dologban ma, akkor amíg titeket békén hagynak, mi sem kezdeményezünk balhét ellenük – válaszolt James. – Ezért volt az, hogy SVK-n a mardekárosok kezdték a párcserét, és végül én lettem a párod. Bár nem az lett eredménye, ahogy terveztem, mivel felhúztad magad, de végül jól sült el.

- Na persze! Égtem az egész osztály előtt.

- Nem égtél, hanem lenyűgözted őket – javította ki James. – Még a mardekárosok is elismeréssel adóztak a teljesítményedhez! Igaz az enyémhez is – mosolyodott el.

- Ja, simán elugráltál a támadásaim nagy része elől...

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy Roxfort legjobb fogójáról beszélsz, amihez kitűnő reflexek és kondíció szükséges – mondta James. – És nehogy azt hidd, hogy olyan könnyű volt az a mutatvány!

- Jó, jó! – intette le Lily kissé elpirulva a dicsérettől. – És a többi óra?

- Bájitaltanra megkértem Pitont, hogy adjon valami ötletet, hogyan tudnék nálad jobb bájitalt főzni. Erre azt válaszolta, hogy ad egy jobb receptet, de utána már rajtam múlik, hogy el tudom-e készíteni. Hát sikerült a dolog – mosolyodott el. – Átváltozástanon pedig azért nem csináltunk balhét, mert nem az volt a terv. Egy tökéletes órát akartam összehozni neked, amibe ugyan Tapmancs belezavart néha a kérdéseivel, de azért nem sikerült rosszul.

Lily megállt a folyosón pár méterrel a klubhelyiség előtt, és elgondolkodva nézett Jamesre.

- Akkor foglaljuk össze, hogy jól értem-e! Te a reggeli balhé után elhatároztad, hogy bebizonyítod, megváltoztál. Épp ezért lepaktáltál a mardekárosokkal, és ugyan nem annak szántad, de egész nap ezzel szívattál. Hülyét csináltál magadból SVK-n, lefőztél bájitaltanon, és ha csak rajtad múlik, összehoztad volna a tökéletes órát nekem átváltozástanon – sorolta, miközben lassan elővette a pálcáját, és Jamesre fogta. – Ki vagy te, és mit tettél James Potterrel?

- Én vagyok James Potter – hátrált egy lépést James. – Aki szerelmes lett egy gyönyörű, vörös hajú, zöld szemű, okos, kedves lányba, aki nem esett hasra üresfejű liba módjára attól, hogy Roxfort egyik legpartiképesebb pasija rámosolygott. Te voltál, aki megváltoztatott, átformált, és kaptam is eleget érte Tapmancstól. De ha nekem nem hiszel, kérdezd meg Holdsápot!

Lily zavartan eresztette le a pálcáját, és mikor észrevette, hogy mélyen elpirult, hirtelen hátat fordított Jamesnek.

- Miért bonyolítod így az életemet, James? – kérdezte Lily. – Félek tőled. Félek, hogy én is csak egy strigula lennék.

- Nem állt szándékomban bonyolítani az életedet – mondta James csendesen, miközben Lily mellé lépett. – Ha tavaly engedsz, valóban csak egy strigula lettél volna. De a nyáron valami megváltozott. Beléd szerettem, méghozzá nagyon...

- Nézd, James, ez nekem így egyszerre sok... – mondta Lily hosszú hallgatás után. – Át kell gondolnom ezt az egészet.

- Rendben, tudok várni – válaszolta James. – De... hm! Nem is rossz ötlet! Mit szólnál hozzá, ha megismerhetnéd a Tekergők csapatát belülről?

- Micsoda? – fordult meg Lily hirtelen.

- Tiszteletbeli Tekergővé avatunk, és meghívunk az esti adásba – ajánlotta fel James. – Így megismerheted azt az oldalunkat is, amit eddig nem vettél észre, vagy figyelmen kívül hagytál.

- Na, persze, hogy rajtam élezhessétek a nyelveteket!

- Nem mondom, hogy nem fordul majd elő, de tudom, hogy neked is van humorod – mondta a fiú. – Csak elő kell ásnod, és jól fogod érezni magad.

Lily szkeptikusan nézett rá felvont szemöldöke alól.

- Ugyan már! – legyintett James. – Én szeretlek, tehát nem bántanálak meg, Féregfark fél a haragodtól, mint a tűztől, Holdsápot pedig eléggé ismered már, hogy alapból nem bántana. Tapmancs pedig majd visszafogja magát, ha nem akar egy szép monoklit.

- Ugye te nem adod fel soha? – kérdezte Lily egy fanyar mosollyal az ajkain.

- Ez a Potterek egyik fő jellemvonása – bólintott James. – Nos, mit szólsz? Ugye elfogadod a meghívást? – nézett Lilyre James a leghatásosabb kiskutya szemekkel.

Lily a fiú viselkedésén vigyorogva a szemeit forgatta.

- Jaj, lehetetlen egy alak vagy, ugye tudod? – kérdezte, majd kicsit komolyabbra váltott, de még mindig mosolyogva folytatta. – Hát, tudom, hogy életem egyik legrosszabb döntése, de legyen... veletek megyek az esti adásra.

James szinte örömtáncba kezdett a jó hírre.

- Jaj, de jó! – vigyorgott szélesen. – Viszont akkor menjünk, mert vacsorázni is kellene, utána pedig rögtön kezdünk.

- Rendben – bólintott Lily. – De ez az avatás mit is jelent pontosan?

- Méltóvá kell válnod a Tekergő címre, azaz el kell követned néhány csínyt – válaszolt James, és megfogta Lily kezét. – Mindjárt itt is az alkalom az elsőre – kacsintott rá, és a klubhelyiség felé intett, melynek bejáratához értek közben.

Lily először felháborodva, aztán értetlenül nézett rá, majd lassan elmosolyodott.

- Na jó, rendben, de a rajongóidtól te védesz meg! – ismételte meg a délutáni feltételt, most Jamesnek.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8. Április bolondjai, avagy a Tiszteletbeli Tekergő**_

Mikor Lily és James vidáman beszélgetve beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, a szokásos alapzaj fogadta őket. Mire azonban a barátaikhoz értek, az egész helyiség halálosan néma csendbe burkolózott. Lily körbenézve látta, hogy minden szem rájuk irányul, és az arckifejezések közt meglehetősen gyakori volt a döbbent, rémült, dühös, elképedt, de mindenkiről lerítt az értetlenség.

Ugyanez a Tekergőkre és a barátnőire is igaz volt. Remus a homlokát ráncolva nézte őket, Sirius épp az állát vakarta fel a padlóról, Peter is hasonló tevékenységet folytatott, csak épp az egész testével, ugyanis döbbenetében melléült a fotelnek, amire épp le akart telepedni.

Amikor a barátnőire nézett, Lily alig tudta elfojtani a vigyorát, és érezte, hogy James is hasonló problémákkal küzd. Miri és Clare teljesen lefagyva bámultak rájuk, Alice pedig tátogott valamit, miközben mutogatott rájuk.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte meg, értetlenséget színlelve.

Alice türelmetlenül megismételte az előbbi mutogatást és tátogást, ezúttal egy-két dühösebb színezetű nyikkanást is beleszőve az előadásába.

- Azt hiszem – szólalt meg Remus, kisegítve a lányt –, hogy szeretné felhívni a figyelmeteket arra a megfigyelésünkre, hogy teljes békességben álltok itt előttünk, vidáman, ráadásul egymás kezét fogva. Ebből kifolyólag szolidan érdeklődik, hogy most akkor mi van? Ti összejöttetek? Jártok mostantól?

Alice heves bólogatással jelezte, hogy Remus helyesen feltételezte a mondanivalóját, és többen is csatlakoztak, hogy őket is érdekelné a dolog.

- Mi? Nem! – válaszolt Lily felháborodott hangon, továbbra sem engedve el James kezét.

- Akkor? – találta meg végre a hangját Alice, bár még nem teljesen, mivel ez a magas hangú, visítás szerű hang nem volt tőle megszokott.

- Ugye tudod, hogy mindjárt menekülnünk kell? – súgta James Lily fülébe, aki vigyorogva bólintott.

- Hát... az a helyzet, hogy... – nézett Jamesre, majd egyszerre fordultak a barátaik felé.

- ÁPRILIS BOLONDJAI! – kiáltották.

A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Néhány másodpercnyi csend után felbolydult a klubhelyiség, mintha bombát robbantottak volna.

- Futás! – kiáltotta Lily, maga után húzva Jamest a közeli lépcsők felé.

Kettesével vették a fokokat, karjukkal védve fejüket az utánuk dobált pergamengalacsinok, tintatartók, pennák, könyvek és mindenféle egyéb mozdítható tárgyak elől. Már majdnem sikerült eltűnniük a fordulóban, amikor megszólalt a riasztó bűbáj, és a lépcső csúszdává változott. Lily és James egymás hegyén-hátán érkeztek le az aljába, ahol még rájuk potyogtak az utoljára eldobott tárgyak.

- Mi folyik itt? – kiabálta túl a hangzavart a belépő McGalagony professzor felerősített hangjával.

Szinte azonnal csend lett, és többen megszeppenve ültek vissza a helyükre. A professzor intett egyet a pálcájával, mire elhallgatott a riasztó bűbáj hangja.

- Megmagyarázná valaki, hogy mi folyik itt? – kérdezte a boszorkány dühösen, de immár normálisnak is nevezhető hangerővel. – A fél Roxfort a maguk tombolásától visszhangzik!

Ekkor pillantotta meg a végtagjaikat éppen szétválogató Lilyt és Jamest.

- Önök meg mit csinálnak ott? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Potter, mit művelt már megint?

- Aú! – kommentálta épp Lily, ahogy lefordulva Jamesről sikerült ráülnie egy vaskosabb könyv szélére. – Azt hiszem, rossz irányba menekültünk...

- Aha! – helyeselt a fiú, majd körülnézett. – Ó, McGalagony professzor! Ne értse félre, tanárnő! Nem az történt, amit a látszat sugall!

- Ne magyarázkodjon, Potter, hanem valaki mondja el végre értelmesen, mi történt itt! – mondta a boszorkány dühösen.

- Tanárnő! – szólalt meg Remus, magára vonva a figyelmet. – A helyzet az, hogy Lily és James alaposan átvertek bennünket. Amit pedig most lát, az a griffendélesek felháborodott bosszújának következménye.

- Pontosabban? – kérdezte a professzor vészjóslóan.

- Büntetőmunkáról visszajövet meghívtam Lilyt a Roxfort Hangja esti adásába, mint tiszteletbeli Tekergőt – vette át a szót James. – Úgy gondoltam, így jobban megismerheti a Tekergőket, és talán kevésbé agresszíven próbál napi szinten büntetőmunkára küldeni bennünket.

- Értem, de ennek mi köze mindehhez? – mutatott körbe a tanárnő.

- Ahhoz, hogy valaki tiszteletbeli Tekergő lehessen, méltóvá kell válnia a címhez – magyarázta James. – Vagyis el kell követnie legalább néhány csínyt. Próbáltam olyan csínyt kieszelni, ami nem ütközik egyetlen szabályba sem. Felvázoltam röviden Lilynek egy ötletet, és ő beleegyezett.

- És ez a két Merlin csapása bejött a klubhelyiségbe teljes békességben, nevetgélve, és egymás kezét fogva! – vette át a szót Alice. – Képzelheti, tanárnő, mekkora volt a döbbenetünk! Aztán amikor rákérdeztünk, hogy mi történt, április bolondját kiáltottak...

- Mi pedig jogos felháborodásunkban hozzájuk vágtunk minden kezünk ügyébe kerülő mozdítható tárgyat – folytatta Sirius.

- Értem – mondta a professzor, nehezen álcázva a feltörő jó kedvét. – Önök pedig...? – nézett Lilyékre várakozóan.

- Számítottunk a többiek reakciójára, és menekülőre fogtuk a dolgot – válaszolt James. – Sajnos megfeledkeztünk arról, hogy a lépcső engem nem enged fel, és mindketten ösztönösen a legközelebbi biztonságosnak vélt irányba indultunk, még mindig egymás kezét fogva, ami a lányok hálóiba vezető lépcső.

- Nos, rendben. Ezúttal nem vonok le pontokat, és büntetőmunkát sem kapnak, feltéve ha öt percen belül eltűntetik ezt a szemétdombot innen – mondta a tanárnő némi gondolkodásnak álcázott, a nevetési ingerrel folytatott belső küzdelem után. – Dumbledore professzor viszont értesülni fog az esetről.

- Értettük, tanárnő! – mondta James.

- Maguk pedig öltözzenek át, és tisztálkodjanak meg! – nézett végig fintorogva Lilyn és Jamesen, majd sarkon fordulva kiviharzott a klubhelyiségből.

- Megint miattad kerültem bajba, úgyhogy szállj le rólam, Potter! – fogadta Lily a fiút, amikor az leült a mellette lévő üres helyre vacsoránál.

- Ugyan már! – intette le James. – Semmiféle bajba nem kerültél. McGalagonynak kifejezette jó kedve támadt a végére, különben simán levont volna egy csomó pontot, és a büntetőmunkát sem úsztuk volna meg.

- Miből jutottál erre a briliáns következtetésre? – kérdezte Lily gúnyos hangon. – Mert nekem nagyon úgy hangzott, hogy legszívesebben ezt tette volna.

- Csak abból, Evans, hogy ismerjük őt már ennyire, mégpedig leginkább a te jóvoltodból – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Sirius is, aki a szemközti helyet foglalta el. – Miután távozott a mi jó öreg házvezető tanárnőnk, valószínűleg a hasát fogva röhögte magát könnyesre a tanáriban a többi tanárral együtt. Már a klubhelyiségben is nehezen tartotta vissza a jókedvét, többször is észrevehetően meg-megrándult a szája sarka a visszafojtott nevetéstől.

- De azt mondta, hogy értesíti az igazgató urat az esetről – erősködött tovább Lily.

- Ez szerintem természetes, Lily – kapcsolódott be Remus is a lány megnyugtatásába. – Sikerült megtréfálnotok a teljes Griffendél házat. Az ilyen tréfákról pedig minden tanár beszámol a professzornak, hogy dönteni tudjon, ki érdemli meg legjobban a kiosztásra kerülő díjakat.

- Szóval, te is Potterékkel értesz egyet, Remus? – kérdezte a lány.

- Ha nekünk nem hiszel, nézz Dumbledore-ra! – mondta James. – Épp ide néz, és szerintem veled akarja felvenni a szemkontaktust.

Lily a tanári asztal felé pillantott, és valóban az idős mágus tekintetével találta szemben magát. Az igazgató mosolygós arccal megemelte felé a poharát, és Lily úgy érezte, mintha még kacsintott is volna egyet. Érezte, ahogy szétárad benne a nyugalom, és elmosolyodott.

- Rendben, hiszek nektek, Potter – mondta a fiúknak.

- Nekem sokkal jobban tetszik a délutáni James megszólítás, különösen, ahogy te mondod – válaszolt a fiú. – De használhatod a beceneveinket is, mint tiszteletbeli Tekergő. Ahogy neked jobban tetszik.

- Ne akarj egyszerre túl sokat Ágas, mert még visszatérhetek a büntetőmunkára küldözgetéshez – fedte meg mosolyogva Lily a fiút. – Akárcsak Tapmancs barátod esetében, ha nem vigyáz magára – tette hozzá a vigyorgó Siriust látva.

- Jó, jó! Igyekszem visszafogni magam – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit James. – A büntetőről jut eszembe, a barátnőid miért nem szólnak hozzánk, sőt hozzád sem?

- Még duzzognak az átverés miatt – felelte Lily vállat vonva. – Clare azt mondta, hogy ez túl gonosz volt tőlünk, és ezért estig nem szólnak hozzánk.

- Érdekes, de hát ők tudják – jegyezte meg a fiú. – Igyekezzünk befejezni a kajálást, aztán menjünk, mert lassan kezdeni kellene az adást!

- Jaj, ne hajszolódj már, Ágas! – nyafogott színpadiasan Sirius.

- Nem hajszolódok, Tapmancs – válaszolt James. – Azt meghagyom a jövő heti kviddics edzésekre – vigyorgott gonoszkodva.

A Tekergők Lilyvel kiegészülve az esti adás megkezdésére készülődtek. Lily a korábban kezébe nyomott híreket olvasgatta kissé lámpalázasan. James megnyugtatta, amikor neki adta a pergameneket, hogy minden rendben lesz, csak be kell olvasnia a leírt híreket, és ha eszébe jut valami vicces bármelyik hírrel kapcsolatban, hát nyugodtan mondja el, a többiben ők majd segítenek. Ennek ellenére izgult, mivel még sosem vett részt ilyenben.

- Oké, srácok, mindjárt kezdünk! – szólt James, amikor az aktuális szám az utolsó taktusaihoz érkezett.

Lilyre nézve, félelmet látott a szemeiben, ezért biztatóan megszorította a kezét, majd ahogy a zene elhallgatott, visszafordult a mikrofonhoz.

- Szép és bolondosan jó estét mindenkinek! Ez itt a Roxfort Hangja, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola iskolarádiójának esti adása. A mikrofonnál most is a Tekergők, ahogy azt már a mai napon megszokhattátok – vezette fel az adást James.

- Így van, ahogy Ágas barátom kinyilatkoztatta – kapcsolódott be Sirius. – Viszont ma este vendégünk is van, aki délután bizonyította, hogy nem csak a tanulásban, de a csínyekben is tud jeleskedni, ha akar, így méltóvá vált a Tiszteletbeli Tekergő címre. Had mutassam be vendégünket, Lily Evanst, a Griffendél hatodéves lányprefektusát, akinek Ágas barátommal közösen a teljes Griffendélt, azaz még minket is sikerült délután átvernie. Lily, hogy érzed magad most, egy ilyen sikeres csíny után?

- Köszönöm, most már jól, Bl... Tapmancs – válaszolt Lily. – Örömmel tölt el a tudat, hogy sikerült átvernem a nagy Sirius Blacket. Bár még szokatlan, hogy emiatt a tekergős dolog miatt már nem vezetéknéven szólítjuk egymást.

- Nos, ez a Tekergők közt így szokás, majd te is megszokod – vigyorgott Sirius Lilyre. – De áruljuk el azoknak is, akik még nem tudják, hogy mi is történt délután!

- Délután Lumpsluck professzornak kellett segítenünk bájitalokat főzni a gyengélkedő számára – előzte meg Lilyt James. – Mikor visszamentünk a klubhelyiségbe, egymás kezét fogva léptünk be, mintha járnánk egymással. Mivel a griffendélesek napi szinten szembesültek a köztünk lezajló parázs vitákkal, teljes volt a döbbenet. Aztán bejelentettük, hogy átverés az egész, és elszabadult a pokol olyannyira, hogy menekülnünk kellett, és a közelben járőröző McGalagony professzornak kellett megfékeznie a lincselési kísérletet. Lily olyan tökéletesen játszotta a szerepét, hogy még a barátnői és ti sem láttatok át a szitán – nevetett a fiú.

- Hát, ami igaz, az igaz – ismerte el Sirius. – Engem se mostanában vertek át ennyire. Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy megőrültem, és hallucinálok. De fogjunk bele a hírekbe!

- Igazad van, Tapmancs – bólintott James. – Délután sikerült áttanulmányozni a nap Roxforton kívüli híreit. A Hírverőben bukkantunk rá egy érdekes hírre, miszerint új bagolybetegség ütötte fel a fejét, amely gyorsan terjed. A cikk írója szerint amelyik bagoly elkapja a betegséget, néhány napos lappangási idő után agresszívvé válik, és sem elvinni, sem pedig a címzettnek átadni nem hajlandó a levelet, vagy csomagot, amíg nem kap egy kevés bagolycsemegét.

- Ilyen bagollyal már én is találkoztam – szólt közbe Peter.

- Az Hádész volt, a Black család baglya, Féregfark – intette le Sirius. – Az az idegesítően fölényeskedő madár alapból összecsipked. Pont olyan, mint a gazdái.

- Ja, bocs! – húzta be a nyakát a fiú. – Azt hittem, ő is beteg.

- Az hát, csak másképp helyeselt Sirius vigyorogva.

- Szóval, a Hírverő munkatársa kiderítette, hogy a betegséget egy a bagolycsemegébe kevert bájital okozza, amit a minisztérium utasítására adnak hozzá. Továbbá titkos forrásokból arra is fényt derített, hogy ennek oka az, hogy a miniszter és több osztályvezető is jelentős összeget fektetett be a bagolyposta hivatalba, és így remélnek nagyobb hasznot elérni, a megbízhatatlanná váló magán baglyok kiesése miatt. Kérdésünkre a minisztérium illetékese elmondta, hogy ilyesmiről szó sincs, sőt valószínűleg annyi történt, hogy a Hírverő munkatársa egy agresszívebb, akaratosabb baglyot vásárolt, és emiatt gondolt összeesküvésre és korrupcióra.

- Ismerve a hírverőt, kivételesen a minisztériumi illetékes érveit érzem meggyőzőbbnek – kommentálta Sirius a hírt.

- Nekem is hasonló a véleményem – bólintott James. – A bagolyposta ugyanazt a bagolycsemegét vásárolja a baglyainak, mint mi. A nyáron pont akkor jött az emberük leadni a rendelést, amikor én is az Uklopsz Bagolyszalonban voltam. De folytassuk a híreket! Lily.

- Oh! Öhm... Hugrabugos diákok egy csoportja adománygyűjtésbe kezdett egy a Roxfortban felépítendő mágikus állatóvodára – olvasta fel a hírt Lily, kissé meglepődve, hogy máris ő következik. – A tervek szerint az állatóvodát a diákok üzemeltetnék tanári felügyelet mellett, és állatsimogató is helyet kapna benne. Az állatóvoda helyének pedig a Tiltott Rengeteg egyik részét jelölnék ki a szervezők. Ebshont professzor egyik keze és lába hiányában, megmaradt végtagjait hevesen lengetve tiltakozott, hogy így is van éppen elég dolga.

- Ha már Roxfortnál és a mágikus lényeknél tartunk, sikerült némi információt szereznünk Robins professzortól az év végi SVK gyakorlati vizsgákról – jelentette be Remus. – A vizsga egy akadálypályán fog zajlani, ahol az egyes állomásokon a legkülönbözőbb elmés feladatokkal kell megküzdeniük a vizsgázóknak. Ezek között lesznek különböző varázslények elleni védekezést igénylő feladatok, elátkozott tárgyak felismerése és az átkok hatástalanítása, párbaj, melyhez az ellenfeleket a minisztérium auroriskolájának hallgatói biztosítják, és még sok egyéb feladat, amivel próbára teszik a vizsgázók felkészültségét. Természetesen a feladatokat a vizsgázók korához igazítják, tehát egy elsősnek nem kell legyőznie egy aurortanoncot párbajban – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

- Hmm... Tetszik ez a vizsgamódszer – mondta James. – Sokkal érdekesebben hangzik, mint a korábbi vizsgáink. Ha egyszer arra a meggondolatlanságra vetemednék, hogy visszajöjjek Roxfortba SVK-t tanítani, biztos, hogy valami hasonlót találnék ki a vizsgákra.

- Egyetértek – bólintott Sirius. – Ha már egyszer a vizsgákkal gyötörnek bennünket, legalább tegyék érdekessé! Viszont érdekes hírt kaptunk vacsora előtt az egyik informátorunktól! A Bezsongott Koboldok frontemberét őrizetbe vették a délután folyamán közszeméremsértés, és a közrend megzavarása miatt. A híres sztár ugyanis a Németországból érkezett vendégfellépő együttes tagjaival tegnap éjszaka folytatott tivornyázás után, ma délután felébredve az Abszol úton kezdet vad jódlizásba egy szál bokszeralsóban, folytatni kívánván az esti bulit. Informátorunk szerint a fiatalok bálványa megúszta az ügyet 300 galleonos pénzbüntetéssel, és a Szent Mungo mérgezési osztályán eltöltendő néhány nappal, amíg kiürül a szervezetéből a buli során elfogyasztott elképesztő mennyiségű alkohol, amitől egy átlagos varázsló belehalt volna az alkoholmérgezésbe. Féregfark!

- Új bolt nyílt Roxmortsban a Három Seprű és Zonko Csodabazárja között, a kreatív Varázs-ajándéküzlet néven – vette át a szót Peter. – A tulajdonos a Francia Riviérán töltött nyaralása idején szerezte az ötletet az ott gyakori mugli ajándékboltok láttán. A roxmortsi üzletben az ilyen helyeken szokásos dísztárgyakon, ajándéktárgyakon, játékokon és bizsu ékszereken kívül olyan különlegességeket is tartanak, mint a végzős diákoknak ajánlott Roxfort arányosan kicsinyített mása, vagy az a mágikus modellvasút, amelyen a Roxfort Expressz működő modelljével játszhatnak a gyerekek.

- No, a bizsu ékszereket hallva máris tudom, hogy ki fognak biztosan ellátogatni ebbe a boltba a következő roxmortsi hétvégén – jegyezte meg James vigyorogva, miközben kezeivel óriási szemüveget formázott a szemei előtt. – Lily, úgy tudom, neked ide kapcsolható híred van még.

- Valóban – válaszolt a lány, most már magabiztosabban. – Új magazin jelent meg a múlt hónapban, I witch címmel. Az elsősorban fiatal boszorkányokat megcélzó magazinban többek közt állandó divat, szépítkezési és pletykarovat is található, de szerelmi tanácsadással is foglalkozik. A szerkesztők nem titkolt célja, hogy a lapot a fiatal boszorkányok kedvencévé tegyék, ezért minden lapban a fiatalok közt népszerű hírességek plakátja található, és ezen kívül is mindent megtesznek, hogy minél több tini ezt a magazint olvassa. Tehát aki a roxmortsi hétvégén többek közt az új bolt kifosztására is készül, nem árt, ha előtte elolvassa az I witchben, mi is manapság a trendi.

- Ahh! – kapott színpadiasan a szívéhez James. – Tehát akkor már nem csak a Szombati Boszorkány, hanem az I witch kiolvasását és kitárgyalását is ki kell várnunk, mielőtt hajlandók lennétek foglalkozni velünk?

- Öhm... Hát, úgy valahogy, James – helyeselt vigyorogva Lily. – De nézd a jó oldalát, így több időtök marad a tanulásra. Tudod, mi lányok szeretjük ám az okos, művelt fiúkat, mint Remus.

- Hé! Mi is okosak és műveltek vagyunk még attól, hogy nem bújjuk állandóan a tankönyveket! – háborodott fel James. – De ha veled tanulhatok, akkor meggondolom a dolgot.

- Hmm... Érdekes ajánlat – gondolkodott el Lily somolyogva. – Ha figyelembe veszem, hogy mennyivel kevesebb szívet tudtok majd így összetörni, valamint csínyt elkövetni, a várható haszon reményében esetleg feláldozom magam a közcél érdekében. De csak akkor, ha máskor is olyan normálisak lesztek, mint te ma délután!

- Szörnyen mardekáros tudsz néha lenni – panaszkodott James. – No, de vannak még híreink. Óriásvakondok támadták meg Hagrid veteményesét. A nagyobb károkat ugyan sikerült megelőzni az elfogásukkal, de Hagrid mostanában Csikócsőrrel van elfoglalva, ezért önkéntesek jelentkezését várja, akik a segítségére lennének a vakondok megszelídítésében. Szerinte nagyon jól használh... Hé, mi ez a zaj? Féregfark, megnéznéd?

Az említett az ajtóhoz ment, és kinézett, mi történik kint, ami ekkora zajjal jár.

- Engedjetek! – harsant kint a kiáltás, majd Petert félrelökve egy hugrabugos lány tört be a rádió stúdiójaként használt helyiségbe.

- Mi a fene... – kezdte Sirius felugorva, de a harcias lány félbeszakította, miközben megpróbált eljutni a mikrofonig az őt feltartóztatni igyekvő Sirius és a segítségére siető Remus mellett.

- Lily Evans, te utolsó ringyó! – kiabálta, minden erejével szabadulni igyekezvén az őt feltartóztató fiúk közül. – Hogy merészeled elvenni tőlem Jamest, te szemétláda, stréber könyvmoly? Ha nem szállsz le róla, úgy megátkozlak, hogy a saját anyád sem ismer rád, te senkiházi szuka!

Lily épp, hogy el tudott hajolni a felé tartó átok elől, de a következő pillanatban már pálcával a kezében pattant fel, és paprikavörös fejjel védte az újabb átkot.

- Elég legyen most már, Thompson! – kiáltotta dühösen, és lefegyverezte az ellenfelét. – Ez itt az iskolarádió stúdiója, és te épp megzavartad az adást. Ezen kívül közölném, hogy soha nem tudnám elvenni tőled Jamest, mivel soha nem is volt a tiéd. Ilyen üresfejű libákkal legfeljebb szórakozik, ha nem vetted volna észre.

- Kikaparom a szemeidet, te kurva, ha még egyszer a közelébe mész! – visította a lány, miközben Lily felé lendült.

Lily meglendítette néhányszor a pálcáját, melynek eredményeképpen a lány másodperceken belül megkötözve lógott a levegőben, fejjel lefelé, ronda kelésekkel elcsúfított arccal.

- Na idefigyelj, te üresfejű, agyilag szőke, plázacica! – kiáltotta Lily. – Nagyon elegem van már belőled, úgyhogy jól jegyezd meg, amit most mondok, mielőtt végképp elveszítem a türelmem! Senki sem szólhat bele, hogy kinek megyek a közelébe, vagy kivel lógok együtt a szabadidőmben! Senki sem határozhatja meg, hogy kivel randizok, vagy kivel járok! Sőt! Tudod mit? Eldöntötted a nagy kérdést, ami egész este foglalkoztatott. Elmegyek Jamesszel randizni, és ezt most neked köszönheti. Aki pedig ebbe bele mer szólni, az előtte válassza ki, melyik ágyat szeretné a gyengélkedőn, mert a következő pár hetet biztosan ott fogja tölteni. Most pedig azt ajánlom, takarod innét, mielőtt meggondolom magam! – intett a pálcájával, mire a lány nagyot koppanva a földre esett, és egy újabb pálcaintésre eltűntek a kötelek róla.

- Huh! Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most tényleg elmész, Thompson – adta vissza a pálcáját az éppen feltápászkodó lánynak James, miközben saját pálcájával sakkban tartotta. – És mielőtt bármilyen módon ártani akarnál Lilynek, szólok, hogy ez esetben velem is szembekerülsz, és azt talán már te is tudod, hogy az egyenlő a hosszú távú üdüléssel a gyengélkedőn. Holdsáp, intézkednél, mint prefektus?

- Természetesen, Ágas – válaszolta Remus, megértve a célzást. – Thompson, öt pont a Hugrabugtól, amiért megzavartad az iskolarádió adását, további öt pont, amiért közbotrányt okoztál ezzel. Továbbá öt pont a Hugrabugtól, amiért becsületsértő jelzővel illetted egy iskolatársadat, és újabb öt pont, amiért megtámadtad egy diáktársadat, aki nem mellesleg prefektus...

- Egyél csigát, Lupin! – kiáltotta Thompson, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulni az őt kifelé terelő fiúk kezei közül.

- Pluszban mindezekért büntetőmunka, amit majd a házvezető tanárod szab ki – mondta Remus, és elmosolyodott. – Az iménti kijelentésedet pedig jóindulatúan nem hallottam meg. Most pedig távozz, légy szíves, mielőtt újabb okot adnál a pontlevonásra!

- Na gyerünk, virágszálam, menj szépen ki! – tolta az ajtó felé Thompsont Sirius. – Szép dolog a rajongás, de nem ebben a formában. Na, menj szépen, és ne akarj több bajt okozni!

Ahogy kiértek, a lány barátnői és a közben odaérkező tanárok vették át őt Siriuséktól, eltessékelve a stúdió közeléből. A fiúk visszatértek a helyükre, miközben James épp próbálta elsimítani a helyzetet a rádióban.

- Mindenkitől elnézést kérünk az iménti közjátékért, sajnos nem számítottunk ehhez hasonló incidensre – mondta James. – Időközben az adásidőnk lejárt, így mindenkinek további szép estét kívánva búcsúzik a Roxfort Hangja. Reméljük, jól szórakoztatok! Most pedig takarodóig szóljanak tovább a legújabb slágerek!

VÉGE!


End file.
